Late Night Omens
by MyValentina
Summary: A late night takes Yuki into a reverie of his life and a bad feeling that won't go away. YukiXShuichiXRyuichi. Who has the guts to act on that feeling first?
1. Late Night Omens

This is my first Gravitation story but I like it. This started as a one-shot but I don't know anymore. If I get positive feedback I'll continue because I might have some ideas of where this might go. Hope you guys enjoy this Fic.

Late Night Omens

* * *

He held the boy closer that night, as close as was possible. The boys small frame couldn't have been more engulfed by Eiri's arms, As if by letting go would mean death for his annoying lover.

Could it have been a late night omen of things to come that that night his body needed the warmth, that up to this point only Shuichi was able to provide? It wasn't just the warmth from their thrusting bodies that was so necessary but just his presence that always kept Eiri those hundreds of degrees above the freezing cold he was known for, weather he let it show or not.

Why, he asked himself tightening (if it were possible) his hold on Shuichi. Why was it that this 5'4, 112 lb **boy** could do what no woman or person for that matter could?

With this question he was sent back to the first time they kissed. The elevator door had shut and he was asking the same question of why to the unbearable brat. He questioned the boy to his face but only a graze of their lips was given as an answer.

It was a fluke, a one night stand for Yuki like everything else in his life. It was supposed to be that but it turned into so much more.

It wasn't stable or predictable and it became the total opposite of what Yuki's life had been before he met the little singer. Life had all been the same everyday.

He'd awake either to a deathly hangover or with some floozy in his bed, sometimes both. After a long cold shower he disposed of the trash weather it be a dozen or more beer cans around his bed or kicking the woman out of his house.

Then off to work sitting in front of his lap top spilling his bullshit that he knew girls just lapped up more and more each time. After a long day he would take off to some bar to get drunk and pick up some sex before crashing at his place sometime late in the night only the warmth of his buzz to help him sleep through the darkness.

The next morning the same thing would happen again, everyday the same damn thing like a broken record player, over and over and over and over, until that night.

That night felt the same as tonight. Something was off and his body could tell. It wouldn't be satisfied with anything that night so he took off from the bar early that night, cutting through the park to reach his house.

It was so peaceful that night that it felt eerie. The only sounds came from the leaves dancing with the wind. Such great scenery wasted on him. All he did was light a cigarette and walk through the pestering gale.

If it wasn't for the beautiful wind, Eiri thought thinking back on the night; he might not have met Shuichi. So many things could have blown in his face it was just fate that the amaturistic writings of a clingy and whiny boy would change his life.

Shu's lyrics had always been bad that's why Yuki had never apologized to the singer for badmouthing them. They lacked so much feeling!

Only when combined with the singers voice and soul did the songs come alive. Eiri sighed it was like he was describing himself. Only with Shu was he more then a broken record.

A mouse's squeaks broke his reverie. His gaze turned to look at Shuichi in his arms only to find his boy gasping for breath in the death hold Eiri had him in. Ashamed, he let go reluctantly and sat up, waiting for his lover's breathing to return to normal.

Shu's breathing was soothing in the silence that consumed the moonlit bathed room. So fragile, Yuki turned to watch Shuichi's sleeping.

He is so beautiful in the setting moon, Yuki thought. With his face outlined in the natural moonlight Eiri could see every shape that was his lover's face like the soft roundness of his cheeks or the sharpness of his small nose.

His face even in deep sleep had the charm that nobody, not even Eiri, could resist. As much as he liked to deny it to Shuichi's face he couldn't deny it to himself, he loved this boy.

The urge to wake the boy and express his love, for the second time that night, was becoming harder for him to restrain so without disturbing his lover he walked to the bathroom for a cold shower, to try and clear his mind.

He knew that K would have his head if he didn't let the singer get a good nights sleep.

A chilly draft from the air conditioner hit his bare naked skin and sent a shiver through his body, the longing intensified. He turned just in time to see the boy shift and reach for the absent lover as he entered the bitter tiled bathroom.

What was left of the warmth was swept from his body with a turn of the shower knob and he was now even more craving the boy's body. This wasn't good. Distracting himself he grabbed the shampoo bottle, franticly squirting the contents into his hands he rubbed the stuff in his hair and realized it wasn't his.

Their bottles were kept separate because like Yuki had said on more then one occasion, "I don't like smelling like a homo." The fragrance sent his mind back to the small body lying in his bed, in the next room.

Why was he suddenly pining over the little runt?

He laid his head against the tiled wall letting his mind wander. Oh, how he loved to ravish in the boy's scent right after Shuichi would take a shower.

Shu would come out of the bathroom just to be thrown onto the bed, pounced on by his hungry lover.

As Yuki had him pinned he would devour the boy with his mouth kissing him the body over. Loving how Shu's giggles reverberated against his body, the smell only intensifying the pleasure.

Eiri cursed into the pouring water. The thoughts just made his appetite for the pink haired young man grow. Was he just horny he thought.

Usually a cold shower cured that but the need never felt this strong and it had never ran deeper than it was tonight. As if his body thought if he didn't get a hold of his lover now he would miss his chance.

"Bullshit." He whispered as he turned the shower off. "Bullshit." he said as he dressed himself, and "Bullshit!" He yelled as he stared into the mirror at the scared expression facing him.

A raspy sound met his ears, "Yuki?" His voice small "Is everything okay?"

Great, he thought just what wanted. "Everything's fine!" He shouted anger echoing through the bathroom. He closed his eyes knowing he had just given the boy a reason to get up.

The door opened revealing Shuichi draped in their sheets. His body shaped beautifully in the blue satin, looking stunning in the soft light from the 60 watt bulb. His curves begging to be held, "Yuki, It's three in the morning, is something wrong?" Yuki's voice dangerously rose, "I said I was fine!"

Shu shook a bit with the sudden outburst and spoke more softly as if his voice was the reason for Yuki's unrest. "I'm sorry. I was just worried."

His quivering body sent the sheets falling gracefully to the floor leaving Shuichi's right hand the only thing holding the sheets over his abdomen. It was barely hiding his naked body.

"Okay Yuki" Shuichi's face fell to look at the floor before turning around to go back to the bedroom, picking up the sheet as he went. A harsh sadness rushed through Eiri but he couldn't pinpoint the origin of his solemn feelings.

With it came the same longing feeling that he had just been cursing. His slender fingers reached for the light switch before heading into the renewed dark bedroom.

The moon shining in the brat's moist eyes, the boy turned his body away from the man preferring to cry to himself. Something reached through Eiri pulling him toward the sniffing lump.

The bed sunk with his weight as Yuki climbed in after his lover. He felt so cold, in more ways than one. He took hold of the boys shoulder and turned the boy to him. Shu's eyes lit something in him and he embraced the singer. The touch of the boy's tender skin gave him the warmth he'd just tried to get rid of.

"I'm sorry brat, I just couldn't sleep. I really didn't mean to wake you. Just had a bad dream that's all. I had to get it out of my mind." Shu snuggled up to the writer responding with his cheerful self, "Its ok, right Yuki? Everything's better now that I'm in your arms right?"

The bastard in Eiri had the right retort for this sort of situation. Shuichi was getting too cocky with their relationship and it was time for a hard slap in the face but something stopped him.

Shuichi had said just the thing that had been going through Eiri's mind. Everything **was** better. Everything was back to where it was supposed to be.

How could he think such a foolish thing like never being able to hold his singer again? His little glory hole was going no where. He tightened his grip as response to Shuichi's question before sinking into a long awaited sleep. Leaving the bad feelings to linger in the background of his peace.

* * *

There it is hope you guys liked and if you want it to continue just leave some feedback. I really enjoyed writing it and for you guys I will write more.

Arigato! Thank you for reading!


	2. Enter Ryuichi

Ok here is the second chapter for all those who have been waiting, which maybe aren't that many people. Anyway I loved the first chapter but I don't know about this one, comment please.

Note: This story is kind of based between the 12th and the EX manga but it has a lot of influence from the anime, so it's a big jumble of my take about the plot line of Gravitation.

Chapter 2 - Enter Ryuichi

* * *

It had all been that stupid singers fault!

Who did he think he was talking to, thought Eiri? He stopped before he answered himself. The room had been silent and his mind running ever since his singer had left with that idiots name on his lips.

As soon as Yuki's bouncing brat shut the door behind him, Yuki's mind raced back to where it had been last night and it was pissing him off.

He suddenly felt very lonely without any sound filling the room. No annoying humming, no whining, and not even his lover's stupid lyrics as Shuichi would sing as he wrote.

The only thing that he kept hearing was the voice of that fake, Ryuichi Sakuma. It rang through the room as if he were there.

Why? Why did he say that? The questions and that voice were starting to form a headache but that didn't stop him from thinking about that day back at N-G.

Yuki was irritated that day as Tohma noticed when he arrived at NG and flipped him off. He was only there to yell at the brat for something or other, he had even forgotten what it was.

He dominated the halls looking for any sign of the pink haired singer only to find him on the arm of Ryuichi the two walking down the hall laughing and looking happy. He was filled with rage, did this kid have any work to do, and at the moment he didn't know who he was referring to Shuichi, Sakuma or both.

His presence brought everything to a halt immediately wiping the smile off both their faces.

"Do you ever do any work, you annoying moron! I send you to what I think is work just to find you frolicking through the halls with your friends. What are you in third grade? I thought it was just your writing that was elementary."

The response had just the effect Yuki wanted. He watched Shuichi's eyes began to water but something caught his eye. Something about the way Ryuichi's eyes glowered at the ground and the way he curled his hand into a fist as if... His face, Ryuichi's face it wasn't the way he had seen it before.

His whole attitude was like somebody different. Someone Eiri had never met before and that's to say that Yuki had only met Ryu on a couple of occasions before at release parties where Tohma would force him to mingle.

Then again the last time he had heard he was the one haunting Shuichi as the stupid prank caller. There was something Eiri hated to say it but sinister about him.

Ryuichi raised his head and looked Yuki in the eyes facing off with the 163lb writer but Shuichi's voice rang whiny causing both to look at Shu, "Yuuuuki!"

"You don't have to be so mean!" Shu fell to Yuki's knees, "I swear it was just my break and Ryuichi said he had a box of pocky and you know I LOVE pocky so we came to get it! We were going back to my rehearsal I swear it, Yuuuuuki!"

The boy had the pinkish box of candy shoved in Yuki's abdomen as Shu sat at his feet. Pathetic was Yuki's only thought rolling his eyes. "Get off me!"

Shu stood stead fast and started apologizing, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. You know I don't mean to Yuki, I love you too much you know that right?" Yuki looked at his lover's bowed head and relented, "I know that! Now get back to work, just 10 seconds with your grating voice and already I'm getting a head ache."

Shuichi's face lit up and he grabbed hold of the writer. Yuki glared looking away from the boy hoping that nobody was paying to much attention to this hallway sign of affection.

When not receiving his hug back Shu nipped Eiri behind the ear before dashing away with a pocky sticking out of his mouth saying, "I won't disappoint you Yuki!" His sing song voice ringing like an ambulance siren.

Yuki stood disheveled shaking his head in disbelief when he noticed that Ryuichi hadn't left his side. Watching him out of the corner of his eyes he rubbed his ear while murmuring, "I thought you had gone to America?"

Eiri turned to listen to the response hoping to the gods he wasn't going to say something idiotic. He had had enough of that for today and the day wasn't even over.

"So cocky, Yuki-san," The playful face fell sharply as Shuichi ran out of ear shot, "You should fix that before something happens that's out of your control."

Ryuichi took a glance toward the pink-haired Shuichi bent over picking up the pocky he had been sucking on that carelessly fell from his mouth. His shorts rising dangerously high. When Ryu turned back there was a smile on his face?

"If I were you I'd hold on real tight if you don't want him running out of your range of power." Ryuichi gave him a mischievous smirk. What? That was all that really registered at the moment. That and, did he just say what I think he said? Yuki had no smart ass remark nor could he sly his way out of this one because he wasn't really sure what was going on leaving him in a vulnerable position. One he really didn't like being in.

"Oh and I'm leaving tomorrow if you really wanted to know. I was hoping a friend of mine could come with me." Shuichi screamed back in their direction, "Five second rule!" and like that Ryuichi bounded down the hall after Shu, crashing into him with a full blown embrace. Their laughter heard through out the building even in the garage as Eiri left slamming down on the accelerator.

His fist slammed the laptop keys that had been silent until now something that had never happened before. He couldn't get any work done with these thoughts raging and it had all started with that bastard's words.

What was he playing at? "Hold on really tight, humph!

He had to do something. Sitting at his computer was just making him angrier. Walking to the bedroom he looked around for that stupid rodent. A pink tip poked from under the covers.

He pulled the stupid kumagoro bunny that his Shu loved to hold during the nights that Yuki worked late into the morning but what had started as just a source of comfort his lover now slept with this thing more then he did with Eiri!

Angrily Yuki grabbed the head and the feet of the plush doll and pulled hard as he yelled, "He wouldn't leave me for you! Hold on to this!"

The ripping sound was satisfactory enough to send him back to reality. He was standing in his house holding two parts of a doll and yelling to a person that wasn't even there. "I need to get some air."

* * *

Arigato and Thank you for reading!

And a special thanks to **zorotierney** for her comment it really helped move this chapter along.


	3. Revelations

Howdy yall! It's been a long time I know and I so apologies but I went through hard times with this chapter cause, well you'll see! Anyway I love the way it turned out it went throug a million hours of revision from me so, ha, I will so try not to ever take this long again, but just ask zorotierny I said I would be done so many times and lied, SORRY!

**Warning:** I do drop the F-Bomb in there a couple of times also a couple of other curses (like in the title of the chapter lol, I like to start off with a kick, Haha) so hope it doesn't offend! If it does send me reviews saying, wash your potty mouth! And like a good girl I will, I promise!

Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Revelations

Or

The Shit Hits the Fan!

Sitting alone in Bad Luck's dark break room he let his mind wander on this gloomy Monday morning.

It had been raining since late last night and he could already feel the thunderstorm outside dampening his mood. He stared blankly at the wall across from the door watching what seemed like a light show airing just for him. The little bit of light spilling through the crack in the door made beautiful, comforting flashes against the paleness of the wall from the furious lightning that seemed to go on forever.

The lights were off in this particular room easing the head ache that had started to surface ever since he had had his little talk with Tohma. He said to clear my thoughts so here I am, he thought as he sat in the dark. The lights had been off when he entered so he decided to hide away a while to gather his mind but there was so much he had to sort through he didn't know where to begin.

The harsh thunder came soothingly to his ears just like the sound of a thumping base or the synthesized sounds of music that had been pounding into his skull for what to him had been a million years now.

The relaxing pulsation of music pushing the blood along with every heartbeat and breath he took. The music and his voice coming together it was so therapeutic in a sense but so frustrating at the same time.

Why did the peace also have to be plagued with these other feelings as well, maybe that's why his voice was silent now; quiet and not willing to fill the void that lay before him.

His logic told him singing would calm him and maybe even help decipher the odd feelings that had been afflicting his thoughts but it scared him when he sang. When he really sang and he let his very soul drip off every note and lyric and song, he would find something.

It was new and different something strange and exciting but he was frightened by it, drawn in by its yearning to be felt by every part of his body.

Not just peace and comfort but something else that scared him, because deep down there was something there that had infiltrated his fortress; his walls.

Something that he wasn't able to control and that was the scariest part, not having any control at all.

Why was he being plagued by this singer, even when he closed his eyes? In the darkness of his closed eyes he would be watched by those beautiful eyes but when he dared open them suddenly all he would see is the band playing the end of the song.

How haunting he thought as the sound of thunder shook the building. He needed that which was only his when he sang but the only way to have it would be to lose all control.

This is crazy! All of it is crazy! What bullshit am I spouting now! I just need to stop and accept what Tohma said; he thought hurriedly trying to push all the thoughts away.

"When has Tohma ever led me astray?" he voiced into the room a smile on his face as the lightning flickered into the room again.

He pulled his arm over his eyes and blocked out the only light that could reach his pupils leaving him in complete darkness. But again those haunting eyes floated into his line of vision.

"What do you want!" he yelled into the room to no one in particular it seemed but the question was clearly directed to himself. He was tired, so very tired of the way life had become.

All his decisions lately had been to try and change things even if it meant riling things up for everyone else. What he wasn't expecting was that damned little singer whose voice had captured his heart from the very beginning that's not what Ryuichi was denying but had he fallen for the singer that held that voice.

How could he have let this happen?

He knew that the first time he had heard his voice it had stilled his heart but it was nothing more than a beautiful voice. So brilliant it blotched out the sun itself and that's the way he wished it had stayed just the shining voice in his darkened room.

Something changed though.

It had started as just a quest for that voice but along the way that voice had acquired a name and a face to go with it. With haunting eyes and such a tender mouth that he dreamt of kissing and have it kiss back. Would a kiss be far too much to ask from a friend, he thought.

When had it gotten to this point?

Thinking and dreaming and wanting him, it was driving him crazy and he knew it.

The more I stay here the more he's going to get to me but if I leave...

"That's why I'm still here even though essentially my career at NG is over and my life at XMR is only a plane ride away", the thought escaped his lips.

Three days and still he kept delaying his flight and for what? Exactly what Tohma had said and with that straight face of his too.

"I'm not quite sure Tohma but I'll let you know when I figure it out."

His voice stung and he couldn't bear to hear it but it was the only thing to convince him that it wasn't gone.

The music had ended for him.

He had picked a new direction to go because he knew he would never be happy here. The compliance was just too much for him he didn't want to awaken and still be clinging to Nittle Grasper like Tohma or Noriko were.

He needed something more…. always. Never fulfilled never complete always one more time or one more thing as much as it aggravated him there was nothing he could do.

When had this unquenching thirst begin? Or had he always been like this? Taking everything in as a hobby.

He loved his band but Tohma and Noriko were always going to be just a hobby for Ryuichi, a past time, a diversion, a, a hobby.

Shu was also a hobby he had to be. A rumble of thunder harsh had resounded through his body.

A hobby.

A past time, a diversion, an interest, a game, a quest, an obsession, an infatuation!

All he had started wanting was to make sure the little squirt never took his place that's all, but that voice. After that voice Ryuichi had to make him his permanent replacement, I mean he couldn't just go away leaving his fans high and dry but now he regretted his actions.

Not just for making Shu so popular in the public eye but getting so close and then hurting him. Now he didn't care about the fans.

Wait did I just think that! "Oh this is going too far!"

His arm slid off his eyes and he made to get up but something was in his way as he raised his body up off the couch.

The lights had been turned on and the light momentarily blinded him, but that didn't stop him from knowing who it was. Just his presence alerted him that he was there. This time he had opened his eyes and Shuichi was actually there.

In his frantic panic he had come so close to Shuichi that their breaths intermingled in the limited space and he could see in so much detail what was always on his mind.

"Ryuichi are you ok! You look flustered, do you have a fever?" Shu's voice rang in his ear until it made his mouth dry.

He had to say something. ANYTHING, but before he could respond he felt Shu's hand laid gently beneath his bangs. His fingertips passing on a warmth that rose even the temperature of the room. A slight push and Ryuichi was back on the couch Shu sitting next to him concern written all over his face.

"Well you don't have a fever," the pink haired singer said slowly. He took his hand off of Ryuichi's forehead leaving behind only a sensation, "Why were you in here all by yourself? We're all off today if you were looking for somebody."

Ryuichi looked away, "No I just had a headache and was looking for a place to rest that's all." He smiled, looking back at Shu.

"I'm so sorry Ryuichi, I disturbed you, I bet you've been all busy with having to go to XMR and everything. Look I'll just get what I came for and I'll be out of your hair, k? He grinned, his nose scrunching up and his eyes closing for a moment.

Just a kiss, a harmless kiss from a friend. His hand came up to cup Shu's face,

"Plus Yuki is just outside waiting for me." Shu's eyes opened and Ryuichi's hand was safely stowed in his own lap and a look of almost horror plastered on his face.

"Are you ok? Your breathing kinda hard."

"I'm… You know… Just…" He was cut off by his own song coming out of Shu's pocket.

"Sorry," He apologized as he reached for it. Opening it with a graceful flick of a wrist. The voice on the other end was so loud he could hear it as if Yuki was standing right in front of them.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I was just…" There was no way of getting a word in edge wise as Ryuichi noticed,

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL HAVE TO RIDE THE BUS TO THE RESTAURANT! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Ye…" Click. Shu looked at Ryu and smiled, "That's Yuki for ya!" he hopped up and ran to the other side of the room where a yellow bag lay on the floor against the wall.

"That's Yuki for ya." Shu turned, while swinging the bag over his shoulder, trying to hear what Ryu had said but he was speaking really low. "That's Yuki for ya!" Ryuichi's voice rose dangerously high.

"Ryuichi?" Shu called tentatively.

"What is with you?! Are you crazy?!" He stood walking toward poor scared Shuichi until he had him up against a wall.

"Ryu, your scaring me!"

"ME? I'm scaring you? That phone call from that egotistical bastard didn't scare you?!"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"NO!" Ryuichi pushed him hard against the wall and grabbed hold of his arm so he wouldn't escape. All Ryuichi knew was that he needed to get his point across whether the boy wanted it or not.

"All he does his yell and push you around doesn't he?

"He…I…" Again Shu couldn't get a word into the conversation.

"Doesn't even have any respect for you!"

"He loves me!" Shu shouted into Ryu's face making him laugh, almost malevolently.

"LOVES YOU?" Shu closed his eyes the question horribly ringing in his ear.

"HA! I bet he calls you his fucking hole or his glory hole or something right?"

Shuichi didn't respond, "RIGHT! That's all you are to him a fucking hole! He doesn't love you!"

Ryuichi had Shuichi pinned tightly against the wall and increasing the pressure the madder he got.

"Stop it your hurting me!"

"I thought you liked this! I bet you don't say that to Eiri!"

"Please, stop." Shu had begun to cry the tears rapidly running down his face. And that's when it hit Ryuichi not only the realization of what he was doing but also, a side swipe to the head.

He was down, bright lights blinding his sight. When he looked up all he could make out was a dark figure holding a tuft of pink hair in his arms.

Then he heard Yuki's voice, "If you ever touch him again I swear you'll be the one begging for mercy!" The figures disappeared and the darkness returned with a vengeance. And as the storm outside raged harder than ever, in the black that flooded his mind stood a sobbing pink haired figure asking into the dark, "Please, stop."

Tohma stood in the door way and looked down at his friend on the floor.

"Oh dear, Ryuichi what have you gotten yourself into?" He shook his head and sighed over everything he had heard and seen hoping this would resolve itself quickly but knowing Ryuichi and Yuki and Shuichi, "This is going to end in a bloodbath, I can feel it."

A final lightning struck in the distance but the storm was far from over.

* * *

Arigato! Thank you for reading!

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And the reason I had so much trouble was cuz it's from Ryu's point of view and I gotta tell you it aint that easy to write from his point of view because there isn't a real lot known about the character, plus I know he's not a ditz so I didn't want to show him being his whole counterpart Kumagoro loving crazy person I wanted to show the person he hides away from everybody else (Except as you saw Shuichi, half cause he caught him off guard half cause he relates and loves him) ANYWAY I'M RAMBLING, Thank you and a special thanks **again** to my good friend Zorotierny! Thanks Tara for giving me advice and putting up with me and Thank you Brenda if you read this please give me some story feedback this time not just great story Squish! lol Can't Thank you guys enough so, **THANK YOU EVERYONE!** lol


	4. Begin: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Yo guys, I know it's been a long time since the last update but with school and a whole bunch of other stuff I could never get around to this chapter, but here it is and I like it! No matter how many times I say I won't take to long on the next chapter nobody will believe me. So all I will say about the next chapter is that it's all ready started and it will be premearing some time next year if my track record continues, lol! Anyway I will not delay this chapter any longer.

Chapter 4: The Beginning of a Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

He stirred the contents in the stew watching as the food swirled in its boiling bath. Not really wanting to cook, not now; but he had declined their lunch reservations so it was this or nothing.

After this morning he was not in any mood for dealing with the masses of fans that wondrously seemed to appear whenever they went out. Howling and shouting their affection for this pair of star-crossed lovers.

It disgusted Yuki.

They didn't have a right to speculate and fantasize of a relationship he wasn't even sure of.

The only thing he knew for sure at this moment was the fact that this was the last time Shuichi was to be allowed out! I don't care if the whole recording studio has to be set up in my study, he thought angrily.

Hot, burning contents spilled out of the pot carelessly splashing his hand. He hissed his pain, fed up with trying to distract himself. He noticed it wasn't working very well.

Grabbing the towel he had draped around his shoulders to soak up the insane amount of rain water he had accumulated from the run to the apartment as they escaped Yuki's black Mercedes, he gently soothed the burned hand.

In the half an hour that he had been here in the kitchen thinking, the towel had become hot and moist. It helped ease the pain in his hand and he sighed with pent up frustration.

He was being stupid but he didn't know what else to think.

"I don't want anything to happen to him." He let his thoughts voice themselves as he leaned up against the fridge the cold he felt was anything but comforting. Yet he thought this is what he deserved, nothing more and nothing less.

He had felt it. His body had been warning him for a while now to keep an eye on Shu lest something happened to his lover.

Something like Ryuichi Sakuma.

Had he not had his fun, his jest, his fucking games. Eiri's fist, with some force, went head on into the refrigerator causing not only his other hand to pain but making him see he was alone in the kitchen talking to himself…. again.

He had to stop this. Don't jump to conclusions he advised himself. He just needed to see the big picture. He had protected Shu, come to his rescue. They were both home, a little wet but no harm done.

No harm, hopefully not.

But, his mind began to race again. Things had been too normal, life had become too peaceful. They had finally reached a place that was just fine and that's always a cue for this kind of shit to start. It was time to end it.

Why?

Because his life, he thought, had a sense of humor.

Again for what seemed like the millionth time the morning's events played over again in his mind. The dark morning flashing before him like the rush from a lightning bolt.

There was no excuse; it had been the end of the long three day weekend and instead of being punctual as Yuki would have liked, it seems the little runt seemed to have messed that up too.

Taking a detour to NG before heading to the restaurant was the ultimately last thing Eiri would have wanted to do. But there he was in the parking lot, trying his best to hold in the anger he had for Shuichi.

Though Shuichi was as happy as could be, innocently kissing his blonds' cheek and running into the building. Not worrying about the rain or the reservations or Yuki's anger.

Just happy to be out and elongating his day with his love by stopping by to get a bag that didn't have any sort of urgency for him to have, but Yuki didn't need to know that.

Eiri sat in the car tapping the accelerator to sooth his agitated attitude.

How could he do this? Right now, of all times! He is so childish; I wish he would grow a neuron or two and realize this isn't how grownups act. Adults don't, after their lover plans this romantic dinner for two in an expensive restaurant all of a sudden think of something to ruin their day. He doesn't evan consider the fact that maybe someone had done everything in his power to finish before his deadline this time.

This is so getting me out of the mood, he thought as he looked at his watch his anger rising further.

Yanking the phone from his pocket and with an elegant flick, he opened and hit speed dial for his lover. There was a beep and before even waiting for any sound of acknowledgment he began assuring complete dominance in the matter.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" The boy's meek voice came through without even a bit of urgency. "I was just…"

Yuki would not stand for it. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL HAVE TO RIDE THE BUS TO THE RESTAURANT! YOU HEAR ME!" He could feel the car shake from the force of his anger.

Shuichi would have responded if Yuki had not been feed up. He closed the phone and was going to drag Shu to the car if he had to and with that thought he bolted from the car toward the elevator that would take him from the underground parking lot, into the lobby and eventually to Shuichi.

Apparently he was a normal sight for the many who worked inside the walls of NG so that no one would even think of questioning why an angry blonde was storming the halls. They would just maneuver their way around him so they didn't have to be the focus of his anger. Just one less thing Yuki had to worry about!

The raging storm beyond the windows gave the hallways a gloom that not even the luminescent lights could take away, but he was oblivious to anything but the anger that was boiling up. Each step ferociously brought him closer to the Bad Luck room where that idiot would be lingering and wasting their time.

Raging thoughts almost stopped him from hearing a very upset voice that came from up ahead. Instinctively he slowed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Stop it you're hurting me!" That voice sounded familiar.

Why was he listening to this? It was none of his business, he thought. He walked faster just trying to get in and get out without any problems, if you didn't count Shuichi of course, but as he approached the door where his singer was supposed to be that's when he knew something wasn't right.

Shuichi! How had he not recognized that voice, of all things? As ashamed as it made him to admit it, he should be an expert at his lover's cries.

Then as if he could hear nothing else he heard that bastards words and not only did fear ensue, but anger that was different from the pesky one that fueled his little spats with Shuichi.

"I thought you liked this! I bet you don't say that to Eiri!"

Breathing hard, the blood in his veins pumped with reestablished anger. He didn't even have to see what that pervert was doing to know it wasn't patty cake!

Yuki rushed to the entrance of the room and the rest was, if nothing else, a blur. All that went through his mind was he had to get Shuichi back into his arms. And that's what he did. He would have done more to the degenerate but the thought to just get out was one of the only things fueling him.

He needed to get out of there, out of that place. A place he had grown to hate more and more with each incident that happened within its walls.

They walked close to each other with a silence that seemed to snag the air that surrounded them. It carried over into the car where the silence was set to kill, but they kept it.

As if it was sacred.

All the way home, the only words ushered were those ordering Shuichi to take a shower. And here he was in silence once more.

The only silence that mattered, the one that held the absence of Shuichi's voice.

He needed to see the boy. He needed to hold him and feel that warmth again. It would be the only solution to his rambling mind which needed the justification that everything was fine.

Slapping the towel onto the counter he reached up to turn the stove off. He should be out of the shower by now, smelling of sweet memories. He stood already anticipating his lover's mouth upon his lips and he walked with some urgency to their bedroom. The trek seeming longer than ever in his state, and as he reached the door his lover came into sight.

Shuichi was just sitting on their bed. Still dripping wet from rain soaked clothes.

Some feeling arose in Yuki that he wasn't sure about. Was he angry that his Shuichi had not listened to him? Or maybe he was worried about him or disappointed. He wasn't sure but there was only one way to find out.

He moistened his lips before beginning, hoping his thumping heart didn't drown out the words he was going to say.

"I thought I told you to take a shower." It had come out not as harsh as he had expected. Instead it almost sounded strained.

The little boy jumped, startled from a reverie his breathing, hard and fast. "I… I was on my way."

"Really? It doesn't look like it." Eiri felt distance between them and it scared him. He tried to close the gap by walking closer to the bed.

Shu's voice came quick as if he was trying to cover something up. "I was just thinking ok." He stood trying to get away from the awkward situation not even looking up into his lovers face but Yuki wouldn't have it.

The moment Shuichi had gotten in arms length he was fiercely engulfed by the writer. The clothes he had gotten for his shower dropped carelessly from his hands.

It seemed as if Shuichi would remain unresponsive but gradually his arms found their way around Eiri's waist, his head buried deep in Eiri's abdomen. Eiri smiled softly to himself. He was happy and warm. If the world could just leave them be in this single moment he could be happy.

Eiri gently raised his lovers face so he could see those beautiful eyes. He needed to make sure he was talking to his lover and not just a lot of pink hair. His hand came to rest on Shuichi's cheek allowing him to question him without allowing Shu to turn away.

"About what?" More silence stabbed the room. Yuki could no longer take it. Nothing was making any sense. Lowering his head Eiri, searched for his answers.

A graceful kiss just wasn't enough, though, and he found himself devouring the poor boy in what he saw as gentle caresses, but a mixture of blind fear and excitement clouded his better judgment.

He could hear his name being called but to his ears all he could hear was a passionate Shuichi writhing in ecstasy. Eiri, in his mind knowing where this was going, had moved them to the edge of the bed where all he had to do was get his lover on to the bed and his troubles could just melt into the sheets.

So the blow to the stomach came as a big surprise.

The abruptness of it all left Eiri not only winded but disoriented as well.

Sitting on the bed it took a few seconds for his head to clear and so he could finally see an angry Shuichi staring intently at him from the ground where he had fallen.

Furious Yuki exploded, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

At first Shuichi coward at the sudden outburst but his anger too got the better of him. "You wouldn't get off me!" The boy yelled as he got himself up off the floor.

Yuki wasn't sure he understood. He was confused, disoriented, infuriated! That incredulous look on his face was nothing compared to Shuichi's almost disgusted stare. Shu's anger rarely got to this point.

"What?!" Yuki tried to grasp on to this abstract concept.

"Why does everything always have to be solved with sex? Can't you hold your sex drive for two seconds?!"

Angrily Yuki retorted. "I'M SORRY! That's my way of expressing my l…" He stuttered on the next word.

Shuichi sarcastically finishing for him, "You're what? Libido!?"

My fucking LOVE, but as much as he thought it, Eiri found that it would not come out of his mouth. Why now of all times was he still acting like a fucking asshole? All he had to say was he loved that damn boy!

Shuichi continued, "I mean come on if I tell you to get off me have the decency to not be a pig and get off!"

Yuki stood up angrily. "Me get off! I didn't see you kicking that fake Ryuichi! And don't even say that he's stronger than you cause' he's half my size!"

"How was I supposed to be prepared for that? I was scared and confused," Yuki rolled his eyes, "Plus you're always forcing yourself on top of me so I'm used to this!"

"You've never said anything before!"

"I'm saying it now, I hate it!"

All, Yuki had heard was the word hate and it hurt. "If you hate me so much go back to that fucker Ryuichi!" He was on his feet his face close enough to kiss the boy but he wanted nothing more but to never see him again.

Shuichi's features changed drastically, his voice becoming softer, scared. "Yuki, I never said that." But Yuki wasn't listening.

First pushing, then pulling and finally dragging the kicking boy, he took him to the door.

"NO! Listen to me Yuki, PLEASE!" The rage became deafening for Yuki and he could no longer hear his lover, nor did he want to.

The word hate resonated in his ears and it pained him, so he was getting rid of the gun that had shot it into him.

The rain hadn't let up as Yuki literally kicked Shuichi into the downpour, shutting the door with a satisfying SLAM! He sunk to the ground using the door as much needed leverage and listened to the reverberating of his name as it hit the door. He could even feel the small fists as he lay up against the door.

The thump, thump, thumping that was slowly taking him into a much wanted sleep. He curled into his knees letting everything fade away.

What was it about the sweet sound of a thump that caused him to feel so drowsy and so happy? His last thoughts cast him into a needed slumber.

* * *

The first thing Eiri noticed was the stiff feeling in his legs. They ached their way into his conscious mind reminding him that he was on the floor.

It was dark in his apartment but he wasn't sure why. The rain still pounding the pavement outside, it sounded so loud in the silent house it slowly was breaking him out of his daze.

His back was sore as something started to nag at the back of his mind. Bringing up his arms he rubbed the back of his neck it seemed to be hurting the worst.

It had been such a long time since he had ever felt this horrible when he first awoke like a hangover but worse because he wasn't even sure where it had come from. Keeping his head down to not aggravate the pain in his muscles he began to think back to what had happened before he ended up on the floor.

He remembered anger and frustration but mostly he remembered fear.

Shuichi!

His eyes snapped open at the realization of Shuichi still out in that rain. His head instantly came up hurting at the uncomfortable ache but the fear that was flooring his mind clouded everything else.

How long has he been out there? The thumping had stopped making him think the worst for his unfortunate lover. Trying to raise himself off the ground his legs gave out, their numbness not allowing him the strength to stand.

On his knees he used the door as a support until he was able to actually turn the knob without falling on his ass.

The spray immediately began to soak his clothes as he stepped out where his Shu should have been but nothing was there but rain.

* * *

Arigato, Thanks for reading!

Thanks to all who put up with me and I think this story is getting good just wait till you read the next chapter though that one's gonna be good!


	5. Who would have thought?

Spread some butter on me guys cause I'm on a roll! lol. The next chapter is on the writers block so it will begin to be typed and revised soon. Thanks to all who review because that was a great boost to make me update, soooooo that means the more you guys review the faster I crank these out, lol. Well here you go guys.

Chapter 5: Who would have thought?

* * *

He awoke to the worst head ache imaginable.

Not even hangovers are this bad, he thought aggressively. Disoriented and in pain he felt around. The soft contrast of the floor confused him even more.

The last thing he remembered was being on the Bad Luck break room floor listening to Shuichi's anguished pleas. Was he still there lying in his shame.

What had come over him? No, possessed him to do such a thing? What kind of an asshole was he trying to be this time?

Opening his eyes he noticed the darkness that only his apartment could hold. So many lonely nights staring up at the ceiling he would have to be an idiot not to recognize it. Somebody had had the courtesy of moving him from his fallen position at NG to a less shameful place here, eh?

I wonder who, he thought sarcastically.

"So how long have I been out?" He casually spoke to the seemingly empty room as he tried to raise himself into a sitting position.

It looked as if nobody was going to respond but and the silence seemed to drag on. But sure enough out of the corner of the room, shaking his head, Tohma clicked on one of the lamps before responding.

"Long enough." He was sitting down in an armchair his arms crossed over his chest, his blond hair glistening a bit with rain water.

Ryuichi chuckled at the remark, it sounded angry with a touch of disappointment.

"All I wanted to know was the time, not what your opinion on the matter is." He smiled playfully toward Tohma his head throbbing painfully. Tohma got up and tore open the dark curtains from the bedroom window. The sky while stormy gray still illuminated the small room.

"2:48 P.M. by my watch, Ryu." He turned from the rain splattered window and looked at Ryuichi like a mother scrutinizing a child. Ryuichi hated it. After a long silence of trying to avoid Tohma's glare he finally couldn't take it,

"What!?"

Tohma's voice rose dangerously, "Why do you always get yourself in these kinds of situations! I make everything so goddamn easy for you! You want a band, we form a band! You want to go solo I send you off to get a new start! Your jealousy needs us to get the band back together I do it happily! You want an ACTING career and I fucking pave that street for you too, disbanding our group for the second time!"

Ryuichi angrily interjected, "You know me and still did all those things so don't be angry at me!" He rubbed his head as the throbbing began to worsen.

He sighed looking down at the bedspread. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry because you know I am" Ryuichi's voice softened. He closed his eyes trying to soothe his head.

"No but I want you to use your common sense, and not get hurt. Physically or emotionally." Ryu heard as Tohma approached the bed. Raising his head, he met his friend's eyes as Tohma sat down,

"Nothing good will come of this Ryuichi. You need to let go of us here and move on. You deserve so much more."

Ryuichi laughed. What kind of shit is he trying to pull, thought Ryuichi, his anger rising. "This coming from you?" Ryuichi said sarcastically.

Annoyed at his friend's audacity Tohma spat back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ryuichi bent forward and took one of his friends blond locks in his hand, twirling it ever so slightly.

"Don't play the dumb blond. You know exactly what it means. You of all people don't know how to move on. Not from the band, not from Yuki." A shocked Tohma is a rare sight and Ryuichi had a front seat. Pushing him back, Tohma stood up.

"I have accepted that nothing will change the fact that he is my brother in law and my top singer's lover!"

Ryuichi laid up against the head bored thoroughly enjoying this "Really now?" Tohma was beginning to be fed up with his attitude.

"Look I don't have time for this. I came here to tell you, you either take the flight I scheduled for you to America tomorrow or I cancel your deal with XMR all together. I won't wait on your little puppy love anymore." He walked away toward the door.

Ryuichi needed to at least apologies to Shuichi and one day would not be enough. "Tohma, wait." He heard the door open furiously only the sound of the shutting door as a farewell.

Shit!

The rain was soothing his aching head but his thoughts were only making things worse.

I know Tohma is right but no matter how far I try to go I always find myself coming back to him, Ryuichi's thoughts returned to that morning and it just made things worse. I wasn't thinking, I lost control and let my feelings run ramped. I never want to lose control like that again. Lying down on the bed he took one of the pillows and shoved it in his face.

"Maybe Tohma's right." His voice came out muffled to no one in particular. "If I leave now maybe I won't make him miserable anymore. But what about me? What will I do, forget him?"

Things aren't that easy, he thought angrily. If that was the case I would have done it a long time ago. Again he started to see Shuichi's face in the dark behind his eyes.

Throwing the pillow in fury he hit the lamp causing the light to extinguish. The daylight coming from the window leaving the room gloomy and dark. He sat there for who knows how long, lost in thoughts about Shuichi, his future, his present.

There was a rapid knock on the door.

Fucking Tohma!

Getting up the anger flushed out even the pain that was still throbbing in his head as he almost ran to the door. He was ready to rip Tohma a new one as he pulled open the door. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

The small, trembling, rain ragged, pink haired mouse showed the expression of being smacked across the face and like any smart rodent he did what any one of them would have done. He dashed away soaking the ground as he ran.

Was he dreaming, or was it real? He wasn't dreaming, was he?

Sprinting after Shuichi his heart was hurting in a way it had never done before.

He saw Shu up ahead but he wasn't getting any closer. He felt if he didn't catch up to him soon he would never see him again. He would lose him forever.

Shuichi fled into the door leading to the stairwells and before he knew what he was doing he yelled as he went through the door and reached the top of the stairs.

"Please don't leave me alone!" The pain in his head preventing any more moving he knelt on the landing of the fifth floor, his floor, and cradled his head in his hands.

It became quiet his heavy breathing the only thing that could be heard.

Please, he pled in his mind, hoping that by some miracle Shuichi could hear him. The only thing that greeted him was silence.

He had slipped through his fingers. So that's it, he thought. He's gone and tomorrow I'm gone. He felt the hot droplets of what were beginning teardrops.

When was the last time he cried, he thought.

A dripping sound came but it wasn't coming from his teardrops.

There was immediate warmth as he felt Shuichi's hand rest on his own. He took his hands from his face and for the second time today he opened his eyes and the man that was always on his mind was actually there.

* * *

Arigato! Thanks for Reading!

I give thanks to, like I said before, those who reviewed because without you guys I wouln't have produced this chapter this soon. Next chapter is coming so keep submitting reviews. And if you drop ideas in them I would so love it. I want to hear everybodies opinion on how I could improve my story! I will say one more thing., maybe it's just me but this chapter seems rushed and that's cause the next ones are really juicy and I can't wait to get to them!


	6. Apparently, Not Yuki

O Hi Oh, guys! This one didn't take me that long to write a couple of hours of typying and revising but the idea has been there since probably the beginning of this story, any way, you guys have made me very happy with reviews and I know it may only be a big deal to me but I'm nearing 2000 hits. I'm so ecstatic you guys enjoy my story and if I continue like this, it's far from over! Anyway thanks to all who reviewed cause I think that's the only reason why I haven't taken like a year to crank this out, lol. Keep reviewing and I'll reep producing!

Chapter 6: Apparently, not Yuki

* * *

There was no longer the sweet smell of a hot lunch simmering in the kitchen or the light of day to fill the room.

It was all gone and so was Shuichi.

Eiri paced in the dark living room this horrible day finally over in the worst possible way. He felt a deepening effect around his abdomen as if the ground beneath his feet was gone. His eyes kept glancing over at the digital clock on the counter the time ricked away as it would normally but it was weird he felt that if he didn't keep tabs on it, it would run forward carrying him into the ungodly hours of the night.

That damn brat worrying me so, he thought.

I bet he called Hiro to come and pick him up he sighed running his fingers through his hair while he walked toward the kitchen to get rid of the useless food.

His nervous fingers would not be still though, even after the food had been dispensed. He began washing the dishes but even that task was over quicker than usual and his fingers ached to grab his phone and call the brat. His eyes shot to the red numbers on the clock, 8:59.

Maybe this is what we both need, just to blow off some steam.

He dried his hands and walked to the bedroom to tidy it up, needing to keep his hands busy or they would betray him. Betray him and call Shuichi.

He's fine and I'm worrying.

He's probably just crying his eyes out. Tomorrow I'll apologies, he'll light up and we'll come back home for some make up sex. He stopped; maybe I do think sex can solve everything he thought making him feel even worse.

His body still in a considerable amount of pain he instead laid face down on the bed thinking back on his actions in disgust.

What was I thinking? A little voice in the back of his head piped up, like I have to tell you? Sex.

He buried his face in the covers letting out an exasperated grunt.

Laying length wise he let his hands and feet dangle off the edges helping a bit with the ache in his back and neck. It's not wrong, he thought, it's just another sign that I love him.

What are the other ones, the voice slyly asked?

"Hey! I was taking him to dinner tonight!"

All in the effort to seduce and loosen him up for tonight, right?

Annoyed at himself, he yelled into the empty room, "Why am I talking to myself!?" This behavior was increasing and Yuki doubted it was very healthy.

But on that note, he though, I do love him. I wouldn't have let him this close if I didn't, he thought pitifully. He's closer to me than I ever expected.

"It would have been easier on the both of us if I had stayed alone."

What kind of relationship is this any way he questioned himself? Always arguing, and always upset on one thing or another.

He annoys me, but he's so cute.

He can't do anything right, but he knows all the buttons to sway me.

The fights are horrible!

But the makeup sex is incredible afterwards he thought smiling into the comforter.

He thought to the many times their yelling had resulted in Yuki yanking on the singer's small frame to where he could kiss the boy.

Anger converted into excitement, anticipation and love, it was the only thing that felt right.

Shu excitedly aroused would sling his arms around the writer's shoulders and take the kisses one by one slowly bringing his tongue into his lover's mouth.

What would start as a heated battle would end in the heat between their sheets, as the gropes and grabs intensified their arousal. Shuichi would slide his hands down Eiri's sides until he was able to get them under his shirt and feel the heaving of his chest.

Clothes would start to come off until there would be nothing left and Yuki would pick up his boy still kissing deeply until they reached what seemed to them the honeymoon suite.

Lying him down on the bed Shu would anxiously spread his legs anticipating the pleasurable pain from his Yuki's thrusts, but Yuki loved to toy with the boy, teasing him until he begged for the satisfying climax.

He would crawl over him and ease his hand up Shuichi's thigh inches away from the boys release and stop, Shu could only moan in retaliation.

He would catch the satisfying sound, kissing Shuichi hard, even though the moan turned him on further. Roughly he would move his kisses away from Shu's wet lips and moving toward the neck suckling and nibbling as he went.

He could see as Shuichi would arch his back wanting so much more.

As he passed the naval Shu would begin panting and he would beg in a daze "Yuki, please. Please!" Repeating a please between breaths.

Fully aroused Yuki readied himself grasping the boys hips strongly as he positioned himself. He would then feel Shuichi's hands come and place themselves above his own and as he would look onto his lover's sweat stained face their eyes would be nowhere else but on each others.

Hearing the passionate pleas he was ready to lose himself in the pleasure that only Shuichi could offer and everything would be fine.

Yuki thoughts had made him as hard as he was in his memories, but there was no Shuichi lying beneath him begging for his love.

Angry and frustrated he let out a shout and threw one of the pillows across the room with a satisfying thump.

"Why do I always do this to myself?" He sat up trying to get the humping images out of his mind to no avail when his phone trilled shrilly into his consciousness.

Shuichi? His mind eased at the thought that Shu had called first.

Sitting up he pulled it out of his pocket and answered his voice a bit strained as he called his lover's name. "Shuichi!?"

"No, this is Hiro. Wait, Shuichi isn't with you?"

"I thought he was with you!"

"I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday. Anyway look I tried calling his phone but he wouldn't answer."

"What?"

"Yea so I called you naturally thinking you had flushed his phone down the toilet again, or something." Confusion racked Eiri's brain, where could he be?

"Well anyway if you see him tell my irresponsible friend not to forget we have an important interview tomorrow to announce the dates for our American tour next month and that K will pick him up at 9." There was a mumble on the other end and a girl's voice indistinctly said something to the guitarist.

"I have to go Ayaka is getting impatient." Yuki heard giggling before the call was abruptly ended.

There was fear again and he didn't care anymore.

Hitting the speed dial for Shuichi he waited as every ring instilled more fear into his now pounding heart. Pick up, he begged under his breath as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sound of each ring.

There was a beep and Yuki's heart leaped. He answered, thank god.

The fear subsiding, fury replaced it. How could he make me worry this much?

"Shuichi? Where are you!?"

Everything froze as he heard Ryuichi's voice come out of his lover's phone.

"Hello to you to, Eiri" His voice sarcastically happy.

"Where the HELL is Shuichi?"

"Oh right this isn't my phone and here I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"Quit the bullshit and tell me why you have his phone?"

"He didn't tell you? After you told him to go back to that fucker Ryuichi, guess what, he did." His world was spinning trying to comprehend this information that could not be real.

"I WANT TO TALK TO HIM!"

"First of all I would ask a bit nicer if I were you Mr. Grumpy pants," He could hear how much Ryuichi was enjoying this as he chuckled between sentences,

"Second of all I would give him the phone except he's sleeping and I wouldn't want to arouse him… at least not for the second time today anyway."

"WHAT!"

"I mustn't now my own strength; I guess I wore the guy out, but boy I'll tell you something it was just the way I imagined it would be down to the very last moan as he called my name."

* * *

Arigato, Thanks for Reading!

Review, contructive ctiticism please but I don't mind praise, lol. This is all for you guys so give me your opinion guys! Thanks again!


	7. Ryuichi Gets Lucky

La Li Ho! I know it's been quite a while but school was taking up my time. Anyway this chapter is hope fully one of probably two coming out for this week. I want to get them in before my Christmas break ends, lol, but I hope you enjoy and I really am so happy with the reviews they are what keeps me going when I feel like I can't finish a chapter! Thanks guys!

Chapter 8: Ryuichi Got His Chance

* * *

What was he doing?

This was crazy, it was all crazy!

This sort of thing only happened in some sort of twisted dream. Was it possible?

Was he still asleep, his sub-conscience playing tricks with reality? Maybe that strike to the head had sent him into a coma causing his mind to run freely.

There had to be some rational explanation because these sorts of dreams would haunt him only in his sleep so believing this was real was causing some trouble for him.

Yet the touch was so real and the sound of the running water coming from the shower seemed as if it was really there.

Was Shuichi really in his bathroom?! He stood beside the door feeling the steam as it poured out from the crack in the door.

He was so close to Shuichi.

The only thing restraining him from joining Shu in there was fear.

He was afraid of losing control again. He could not let another incident like this morning's taking place, not when he had him so close. How he had received a second chance with Shuichi coming back was a mystery though.

To Ryuichi, this surely was a mistake. His mind again tried desperately to find a reason why Shu could be here of all places.

Shuichi must have thought this was Hiro's house, that's it, Ryuichi tried to rationalize the situation. Some rehearsal ran late that was exhausting and on his way back he mixed up the addresses.

He put his head in his hands thinking "Why am I being so stupid?"

He knew that couldn't be true but his desire to simplify the situation was draining him of his common sense.

Maybe it was something about Shu.

This morning had already proved that just the presence of this singer caused all his crucial reasoning to be discarded.

That still didn't explain what he was doing here.

Not wanting to ask questions when he had first appeared, Ryuichi just walked back to his door allowing the ragged Shuichi to follow behind. Wet and looking tired he left the poor boy in the middle of the living room while he nonchalantly retrieved clothes for him to change into.

He had been standing next to the bathroom door ever since just letting the situation sink in.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryu softly spoke into the room.

Maybe this was just fate giving him one more chance to make peace.

"Then Yuki would barge through that door and take him away again."

He heard the shower "shhhhh" to a stop. His mouth went dry and a thought hit him.

After this morning he doubted that he would ever see Shuichi again much less have him in his apartment.

Something bad must have happened to make Shu come here of all places.

"Yuki!" He angrily whispered under his breath. What could have happened between them to force Shu to come to me, he thought? The door to the bathroom opened cutting off his thought process.

He stiffened in his position beside the door.

The bubbly hair appeared as Shuichi cautiously exited the bathroom. A towel was draped across his shoulders and being about the same build as Ryu, the clothes fell snuggly on to his small frame.

Jumping slightly at suddenly seeing someone so near the door, Shuichi backed up against the door frame. He was shaken, Ryuichi noticed and it made him mad.

Waving at the couch he signaled for Shuichi to sit down. Following the request Shuichi sat down tightly clutching something close to his chest.

Ryuichi followed suit and awkwardly began , "I want to… I mean I didn't… I should,"

It was hard to begin some sort of apology not only that but there was also other things on his mind that he wanted to say and ask. As far as he knew time was short he didn't want to waste it.

He looked over at Shu who was staring at what he had clasped to his body and occasionally, when Ryu would try to say something, look up. It was one more thing he had to ask about… after he apologized.

Rubbing the back of his throbbing head he thought how sorry he was but it was so hard spitting it out. He needed to make himself clear. He needed to say what he needed and quickly.

The frustration was building up inside of him and with a cry he fell to his knees holding his head down low. He began his apology.

"I'm sorry!"

He felt as Shuichi awkwardly shifted back. He didn't want to scare him and make him leave. He wanted Shuichi to stay with him, forgive him, talk to him, love him. Ryuichi knew it was far too much to ask but if anything he needed to explain himself. Then they could go their separate ways. Embarrassed he continued

"I don't exactly know what came over me this morning so I understand if you hate me for what I did." Looking up he grabbed Shu's knees and shouted, "If I were you I would never want to see me again that's why I have no idea what you're doing here. I've been trying to understand you and this whole situation but I don't. I want to understand! Why are you here when you should hate me?!"

His head bowed in shame. The silence was eclipsed only by his heavy breathing and it made it seem even more horrible.

The hairs on the top of his head shifted as Shuichi's hand came down upon it. His voice was choked as he began to respond.

"But I don't hate you." Ryuichi was expecting such a different answer. Looking up he saw Shuichi's watering eyes as he stared into his open palm.

It was holding ever so gently his cell phone.

"Yuki said I should go back to that fucker Ryuichi so here I am." He smiled at Ryuichi, on the verge of tears.

"Wh… what?" Ryuichi thought he had misunderstood.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. Yuki wouldn't open the door. I knocked and knocked!" He began to sob, "and knocked and knocked and he wouldn't open the door!" Shuichi held the phone tightly and wiped the newly brimming tears.

Ryuichi put his arms tightly around Shu. Shu's still wet hair mingled with his own tears and soaked Ryu's shoulder but he didn't mind. Something else was clouding his mind.

Because of him Shuichi had been left out in the rain, so easily cast aside like a dog; that asshole!

He was angry, he was frustrated and he needed Shuichi to be angry to.

Why could he not speak out against this tyrannical man?

Why could he not just stay here with him forever?

Shu's heaving chest outlined the damn phone like a connection that held him evermore tied to the wrong person, and it struck him. He knew that this was right, that little phone had no power here.

He pulled away from Shu the dew dripping everywhere and Ryu giggled at all the water. Shu's confused and ragged face cracked the cutest smile with his tear stained cheeks.

Ryu came up and grabbed the towel that lay on Shu's shoulders. Gently he wiped the moppets face trying to memorize every bit of it.

The dripping hair creating new tracks down his dry smiling face, Shu blew trying to propel it off his face. Ryu threw the towel over his head filling the room with a laughter he wished could be the soundtrack to his life, it made him feel so happy.

He rubbed the singers head trying to dry it quickly but Shu was moving around to much and the laughter sent him back so he was now lying on the couch. Ryu, to continue his hair drying duties, fell snuggly on top of Shu.

The words "I've got you pinned now" So easily coming from his mouth as if the events from this morning had never occurred.

There was a thud and the laughter stopped.

Shu had lost grip of his phone and it was now on the floor. Ryuichi could not take his eyes off of it, the image so striking. Shu lifted up the towel from his eyes cautiously and made to almost grab it but didn't.

The hesitation was there and Ryuichi could see it.

Looking from the phone to Ryu, Shuichi chuckled, "My phone." He smiled innocently and tried to reach it where it lay on the floor.

"Don't."

Whispered Ryuichi and he grasped Shuichi's hands in his. Stretching them up above Shu's head he was in control though Shu did nothing to stop the sudden motion. Shuichi just looked up at Ryuichi confused at such an action.

"Why?" He questioned looking away as Ryuichi's gaze became fierce.

"Because… I want to be the only one to hear your voice." Shuichi turned back and that's when Ryu got his chance. His lips immediately flared as they touched Shu's. He could feel as Shuichi's breathing increased and when he opened his eyes he saw Shu's wide eyes.

Shu was surprised but he wasn't stopping Ryuichi, so Ryu didn't.

Their kissing became heavy and everything else disappeared for Ryu. The warmth seemed to devour him and he became oblivious to even Shuichi's voice. Finally he heard Shuichi's yell.

"Stop, Let me up!"

Ryuichi harshly said no. "I won't let you leave. Not until you tell me something." Shu closed his eyes trying to look away from him.

"Please," Ryu's voice was low filled with sadness. "I just need to know how you could love him when I'm the one for you. When I pine for you like this. When I love you like this."

Shuichi eyes opened and saw Ryu close in for another kiss and he did nothing.

"BAM"

The door slammed open by a kick that could only have been administered by a former FBI agent and the current manager of Bad Luck, Mr. K.

The gun he held pointed toward Shuichi and in his deep voice almost growled, "We go now!"

"K!" Shouted Ryuichi as he stepped closer and pulled the Shu to his feet.

"Mr. K, we were just…" Little Shuichi was cut off by a push out the door and a loud, "NOW!"

Ryuichi was expecting a blond bastard to come and take his Shuichi away he just wasn't expecting this one.

Marching back to the entrance he turned and gave a look that probably has killed men in the past before shutting the door and leaving Ryuichi alone and angered.

This day had just been one fucking thing after another, he thought.

Returning to the sofa were the towel lay he picked it up and put it over his head to try and sooth his aching head.

What am I going to do, thought Ryuichi.

Involuntarily he began kicking the ground with his feet when he hit something that slid across the carpet. Lifting the corner of the towel just enough so he could see he spotted it.

His answer.

Shu's phone lay quietly as a smile effortlessly formed on Ryuichi's face.

* * *

Yay another chapter end that means more to come! Keep the reviews and I'll keep cranking them out!

Chapter 8 Bonus!

As the the members of Bad Luck worry over their singers situtation they plan their American tour, but try not to worry too much Mr. K always has a plan! For what? Stay tuned!

Arigato! Thanks for reading!


	8. Boardroom Meeting

Your favorite procastinating, low self-esteemed author here with the next chapter! I hope it doesn't seem like to much of a deviation from the other's but I think it's a nice break but you'll all have your opinions and the only way I know those are when you review! So read, review, and rant all you want because I read all the reviews appreciate them all! With no more dely chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: Boardroom meeting

"Hey! Hiro are you listening?" Hiro was so tired Fujisaki's words barley came through his foggy mind.

"Hmm?"

Hiro was at the entrance to NG when Fujisaki caught him but he was in no mood to deal with anybody.

This long distance relationship with Ayaka was draining him physically and sometimes emotionally.

Although last night had been very… enjoyable, he was of two minds even as he lay down to sleep late last night.

On one hand never wanting to upset the only moments they had together Hiro tried to make Ayaka as happy as humanly possible on the other hand all the missed phone calls and then that weird conversation he had had with Yuki made him worry. Shuichi was always getting into trouble but Hiro was always the first to know.

To be left in the dark had him really concerned. Had something bad happened to his best friend?

"Fujisaki, were you saying something?"

"Wow you're really out of it today. Let me guess "karaoke" with Ayaka." Hiro would never live that down.

"Shut up!" Fujisaki just laughed it was rare that Hiro lost his cool.

The only things that could do that to him were Ayaka and of course Shuichi.

"Keep it up Fujisaki. At this rate there's no turning back." Hiro picked up the pace to catch the closing elevator doors. Suguru confused jogged along to keep up.

"From what?" Hiro slipped into the elevator and pushed the close door button as Fujisaki came toward the doors. "Hey, Wait!" As the doors closed Hiro shouted to his already disgruntled band mate.

"Becoming one of us!"

Fujisaki just stood there for a second before reacting.

"WHAT!"

Not even waiting for the next elevator he rushed towards the stairs and began his ascent grumbling obscenities and objections under his breath.

Hiro a little full of himself and feeling so much better after that little fun could have been worse. Having nothing but a couple of hours of sleep and a troubled mind wasn't all that bad he thought.

Reaching their floor Hiro could not restrain himself and gave a deep, heartening laugh because as the doors opened they revealed a gasping Fujisaki holding his side and staring angrily at him.

"I… am nothing… like you guys!" Hiro just slapped him on the back and led him to the Bad Luck room. "You're alright Fujisaki!" There could be no better group of musicians in all Japan. Hiro thought, this is what made life worthwhile.

"CLACK"

As they turned into the room the sound of a cocking gun stopped them in their tracks.

Mr. K was sitting alone in the middle of the dark room. His gun scaring even Hiro and Fujisaki and they were used to this sort of thing!

"What the HELL are you doing here in the dark?!" Fujisaki now holding his heart rather than his side shouted at their manager.

"What's going on K? Shouldn't you be picking up Shuichi?" Hiro couldn't believe this. If K didn't go collect Shu soon they wouldn't be able to get ready for the interview at nine. It was still really early but Shuichi needed a lot of briefing and in the past it had made them late to a couple of interviews.

Fujisaki was about to turn on the lights but K shot his gun right where the synth players hand would have been. Eyes wide he stared at their manager looking like he was about to explode.

"There's no need." K shrugged as he stood up and holstered his gun.

Hiro's worries resurfaced with those simple words.

Fujisaki opened his mouth to throw some choice words at K but Hiro needed to know what was going on so with one swift movement he covered Fujisaki's mouth demanding a response from their manager. "What do you mean?"

Walking over to the far end of the room he began adjusting some lump that looked like it had just been thrown onto the couch. Hiro and Fujisaki gave each other a cautious glance before advancing. Knowing K, thought Hiro, it could be something dangerous.

What that had to do with Shuichi…Shuichi!

Like some sort of concerned father, Mr. K was making sure the comforter that was draped over the sleeping Shu was nice and tucked in. It was weird seeing Mr. K's maternal side but nevertheless Hiro was right to be concerned. If Shu was here he could bet there had been trouble with Yuki and that always meant Shu would be depressed and the band would suffer.

On a regular bases the only person who would have had a problem with that would be Fujisaki but with the American tour so near this could be bad.

"What happened?" Hiro approached Shuichi to make sure he was alright.

"Was he that excited to come to work this morning?" Fujisaki sarcastically remarked as he sat down at the conference table.

It was really early and the sun was just rising and it started to fill the room with a faint glow. K walked over to the windows and began shutting the curtains to ensure it would not bother the singer.

"I just wanted to make sure he would make it to the interview this time around."

"So nothing's wrong." Hiro rounded on K who had his back turned to them still trying to adjust the curtains. "K its 6, when did you pick him up?" Hiro was skeptical.

"What?" The blond said, "How am I supposed to know."

Fujisaki piped up from the table. "Hiro what are you getting at?"

"You think I'm supposed to believe you went that early to pick him up. Yuki would have torn your head off."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's here now, now does it?"

"Don't avoid the question K!" Shu shuffled at Hiro's loud voice making everyone turn but he kept sleeping soundly.

"Look," K turned to the group. "There has been an incident."

"What happened this time?" Fujisaki asked irritated. "Another bad remark or he's being ignored or worse a fight. Spit it out cause we have to start cheering him up before the interview!"

"It's not that simple this time around."

Hiro, eyebrow raised, watched K sit down at the table and light up a cigarette.

"What do you mean?"

K just signaled to the chair across from himself and puffed before beginning. Hiro sat listening but could now not take his eyes of his best friend.

"You see boys not only has there been a fight but a new player has changed the odds of the game."

Fujisaki just stared, "Please, talk normally and give it to us straight."

K blew smoke right in his direction and continued. "Well straight isn't what I would call it."

"Ha ha, funny," Sarcastically responded Fujisaki, "just get on with it."

"Well it seems Ryuichi has grown accustomed to the rivalry game but this time he competes against Yuki." Hiro's head snapped to look at K.

"Wait, hold up, what?"

"You wanted it "straight"; it seems Ryuichi has made Shuichi his new conquest, or something." K shook his head the concept sounding as strange to him as it did to the others or maybe he was really worried this time around. If K's worried, thought Hiro, this has to be bad.

"So what, let Ryuichi have his little crush. What does that have to do with this incident?"

"Ryuichi made a move on Shuichi yesterday causing a very angry fight between our star crossed lovers. To which Yuki kicked Shu out of the house telling him to "go back to that fucker Ryuichi" and that's where I found Shuichi, in Ryuichi's apartment."

"This all happened yesterday!" Fujisaki exclaimed.

"Yes, he's been crying ever since I brought him here last night. Not exactly sure when he went to sleep but it had to have been a couple of hours ago." There was silence in the room except the often puff from K. Hiro was angry that this shit always seemed to happen when Bad Luck was doing so well but he couldn't help feel saddened.

His friend was always being dragged into shit and he had thought that after the last incident things would be normal. Well as normal as normal could get, he thought. A sad notion came up in his mind. Nothing he ever did protected Shuichi. As much as he tried Shuichi always ended up hurt. What kind of best friend am I, he questioned running a hand through his hair.

"So what do we do know?" Hiro asked frustration evident in his voice.

"Exceptional question Mr. Nakano."

The sound of Tohma's voice sent shivers down everybody's back excluding K who probably saw him from where he sat. Turning Hiro saw Tohma followed closely by Sakano, their producer, enter the room.

"I hope this little unpleasant incident can be cleared up, fast. I cannot have my cash cow have a broken leg. It that's the case I'll just have to shoot it. Right Mr. Sakano?"

The nervous producer bowed quickly and responded with utmost respect.

"Of course Mr. President."

"Good, then I know I leave these urchins in good care." Leaving behind the air of tension that Thoma was known for he left. No one dared speak not even move until they were sure the NG president was long gone to his office.

The first one to move as unlikely as it seemed was Sakano. Rushing to the door he shut it and turned expressing the gravity of the situation,

"We aren't going to make it out of this one guys! Start packing your bags it's over we should just shoot ourselves before the president has to dirty his hands for us!" His voice was on the verge cracking and it almost looked as if he was crying but it was just the liters of sweat that was coming off his body.

"Sakano please calm down we won't get anywhere by panicking." The voice of reason Fujisaki tried to ease the producer.

"CALM DOWN! You're telling me to calm down! You didn't hear him. This is different from the other times boys!" He ran up to the table and in a frantic whisper tried to explain, "Shuichi will not stand a chance this time around. He defied the president when he fell in love with Eiri and now he's stolen the president's best friend's heart!" He began flipping out again trotting around the room his voice all over the place. "You should have heard him up there. He's struggling between being an effective leader of a major company or a jealous, overprotective…ive…ive something!"

He couldn't find another word to describe the President but Hiro had the perfect word.

"Asshole!" They all turned to Hiro, Sakano's eyes wide.

"He can't blame Shuichi for this! None of this is Shuichi's fault! He doesn't deserve this."

"None of us disagree with that." K began to put his cigarette out and stood taking control of the situation. "Now we just need to figure this whole thing out."

"So what will we do about the tour?" Fujisaki questioned. "Cancel it?"

"That is not an option." Sakano seemed to have calmed down. "You heard the president. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd shoot us if we let down a money making opportunity and I think he wants to get us as far away from here as possible."

Sakano almost always a wreck, who would lose his marbles even at the slightest hint of trouble, cared for this band and these people; Hiro knew that to be true.

"and then again it might not be such a bad idea." K said confidently. "If we give these guys some room to breathe and allow them to cool their heads than maybe it can all be resolved without any bloodshed."

They all looked at K as they mulled over what might happen if Shuichi suddenly left the country unexpectedly, images of an angry blonde just as dangerous as K beating them down until he reached the pink fluff ball ran through their heads. Sensing they were not getting it K explained.

"From what I gathered from Shuichi, Yuki is pretty angry so let's let him be angry. If it's just that they got into because Ryuichi made a move is great because we know that Shuichi didn't do anything right. So this will be just like all the other arguments that have happened in the past."

Imitating Shuichi K turned to Hiro, " Hirooooooo, Yuki changed the locks can I crash with you!?"

Hiro just stared a little disgusted. K looked around at everybody and they all seemed to have the same face, like please stop. Nobody laughing K dropped the voice and cleared his throat.

"And then what would happen? He would be depressed for a while, drink for a while, get really passionate and into the music then by that time one or the other would apologies and things would be right back to normal. The way I see it we just apply the same equation here it will just be a longer period like the whole tour."

Sakano and Fujisaki looked at each other and nodded obviously convinced but Hiro sat with a frown on his face. Seeming pleased with himself he started taking another cigarette out of the pack but he stopped as he caught a glimpse of Hiro.

Sakano stood up saying that he was going to go revise the tour dates and bring them all a print so they could be ready for the interview and Fujisaki just as excited followed suit and went to help but Hiro just sat there watching K in mid light of his cigarette.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten a very important variable in your equation?"

Slowly burning the end of the cigarette K casually responded,

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Come on K your not dealing with Sakano here, I know you."

As the cigarette touched the Americans lips they spread wide at that statement.

"Ryuichi is an unexpected variable but I have the upper hand. I've played this game before and I can beat the boss."

Hiro's face dropped, "Back to the game analogies! You are the craziest person I have ever met! What is that supposed to mean anyway!? K? K!?" K just smoked is cigarette and said no more.

Hiro was left with a heavier heart than when he first entered the Bad Luck room as it seemed a darkness far greater than the one in this room was coming.

He walked over to his friend who was still napping carelessly. He approached and stared at his friends sleeping face. Hair had stuck to the tear tracks that had dried to his cheeks so Hiro brushed them away as gently as possible but even such a graceful motion stirred the sleeping Shu.

Hiro sighed with a laugh on his breath.

He doesn't wake up to Sakano's screams but one touch of my fingers and he's up. "

Hiro?" Shuichi's soft voice was tinged rough, he was hoarse from sobs.

Before he knew it the little bundle stretched up and hugged the guitarist with a strength and a weakness that was saddening.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

And with that Hiro knew it would be because now he had a responsibility to make it true for his best friend and he won't fail him this time around.

* * *

Arigato! Thanks guys!

I hope you guys enjoyed it and review please!


	9. The Truth of it All

The long awaited chapter nine, YAY! (am i the only one excited about this lol) Anyway since I have only have 5 days left of school my workload has lessened and I have been able to return to actually writing this thing and I will have more come out in the coming summer months if my computer doesn't crash, so cross your fingers everyone! Thanks for commenting like always they really help me out. :D Also I hope you guys noticed I changed the name of chapter 5 to Ryuichi Gets Lucky cause I thought it was funnier, lol.

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Truth of it all

The sky outside the window had progressively gotten lighter while Yuki sat draped across the couch, a cigarette burning slowly out in his clasped fingers.

Not much had gone through his head ever since the phone call but what was he supposed to be thinking anyway? He had made one mistake too many and Shuichi was gone. The only thing that occasionally flickered through his mind was: _maybe this is what Shuichi felt when I disappeared to New York._ A constant pull at his insides was the only way he could explain it.

As the sun began to shine through the windows the light slowly raced across the floor. Time passed and the light rays hit his feet as they slowly ran up his legs, across his abdomen and finally slide across his face. The radiating heat warmed his cold body but a chill ran deeper and could not be penetrated by such a weak thing as light. It was blinding him but he had not the strength to move. A grumbling began deep in his stomach but that too could not budge such a heavy heart.

As time slowly inched forward his mind slowly began to start up again and his thoughts returned to him one by one. He thought of where Shu was at this very moment.

Maybe he was in the studio singing into a microphone that has to be shrunk down to even reach his short mouth.

Maybe he's at that meeting Hiro was talking about gleefully talking to a reporter whose skirt rises up far too much when she sits which in turn raises the ratings with it.

Or maybe he's still asleep. His head lying in an unfamiliar bed, his body resting against an unfamiliar man, his breathing low and warm as it breaths onto a an unfamiliar chest.

Eiri finally got up as the image floated past his mind's eye. "That of all things couldn't be blinded." he sighed. He didn't know what he wanted and he didn't know what he was even feeling, everything just made him think of Shuichi. The room held his smell and his things lay scattered around the room illuminated by the growing sun. This had gone way too far.

He was angry. He wanted to shove everything out his mind but it seemed impossible. He had begun pacing the silence was beginning to pain him. He picked up a glass that lay glinting in the sunlight and shattered it against the opposite wall. The sound crashing the silence helped just for a second. Then the silence came back with more force than before. It struck like a knife in his chest that horrible silence.

If this was the consequences of love he never wanted it again.

Just then he realized something much more frightening then this silence which was trying to eat him whole. He was in love these feelings were love. He never thought that he would become so vulnerable as to actually fall in love.

Maybe that had been his mistake.

The anger flared up again and he began gathering all the things that belonged to Shu into a pile near the door. His mistake had been letting this relationship mean anything to him. He should know by now that love is a fickle feeling that should be reserved for women and novels.

He threw angrily a folder onto the pile which with help of the force opened. Pages fluttered like angel feathers all around him. One slowly floated arms length and nostalgia caused Eiri to grasp it.

Memories flooded him of the first time he met Shuichi. He felt a tinge of moisture forming in his eyes. This angered him more and he closed his eyes forcing back all the memories and tears. He would not cry for Shuichi.

He left me, he betrayed me, he hates me, and he doesn't deserve anything from me he thought angrily.

Opening his eyes they glanced over the now crumpled paper in his hand. One word he saw through the wrinkles, written boldly was **love**. Hurriedly he smoothed out the page and it was covered with the same statement over and over again.

"I love Yuki" Eiri read it out loud to nobody but himself as an audience. Looking down he noticed that almost all the papers were the same. Bending down Yuki gathered the papers reading them over as he went. It was all the same, I love Yuki, Yuki & Shuichi, Shuichi loves Yuki, Shuichi and Yuki forever and ever and ever and ever. Yuki couldn't help but smile at this stash of (for lack of a better word) love letters. After gathering the last one he picked up the folder to neatly put them back in place and couldn't help but burst out laughing as he read the words on the front of the folder. In big fat letters the folder stated, **rejected song ideas**.

He felt the hot trail of a tear begin it's decent down his face. He hated Shuichi for being so weak but he hated himself more for not protecting him. In the end this had all been as much his fault as anybodies. He knew right then and there that he had to go talk to him, he needed to find Shuichi. He needed to tell Shuichi once and for all that he loved him no matter what happened.

He still loved him and will always love him.

Grabbing his keys he rushed out into a glorious sunlit day, his heart racing as he raced toward NG.

The NG building loomed in front of him. Why do these circumstances always cause me to keep coming back to this horrible place, Yuki thought. It had to have been past eleven when he entered the building. The busyness of life buzzed around him as people darted all around. The press still littered the halls. Damn he thought maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. It was a miracle he hadn't been spotted yet. They were excited about something Yuki noticed as he kept his head down glad he had brought his sunglasses.

_What was that meeting supposed to be about again?_

Racking his brains he could not for the love of god remember what it was supposed to be about. He knew Shu had mentioned it more than one time and last night Hiro had commented on it. Of all the times to not have listened to Shu, thought Yuki. He was becoming frustrated with all the people but he couldn't bring attention to himself. As he approached the elevators he heard a reporter shout to everybody else.

"Look there's Yuki!" He cringed and wanted to dart into the opened elevator door in front of him but they had caught up to him before he could even reach it. Words filled the air and questions bombarded the novelist from every direction.

"Are you accompanying Shuichi to America?"

_America?_

"Will you hold off your next book until after Bad Lucks tour?"

_The American tour!_

"Do you know the real reason for the sudden change of the American tour dates?"

"Are you here to bid a farewell before the departure?"

"Smile over here Mr. Yuki right into the camera!"

The flashes and shouting dazed Yuki for a second but that didn't stop him from recognizing a voice that came out of nowhere to dominate the chaos around him.

"Please, Eiri isn't here for an interview. Any questions should be directed to and for Bad Luck now please excuse us."

The crowd's questions became murmurs and they started to disperse. He felt Tohma grab hold of his sleeve and direct him toward the elevators. He had been saved from a shark tank but was being dragged into the leviathans cave. Turning to look at Tohma he glared at his brother in law.

"A simple thank you would suffice."

He yanked his arm away from Tohma and walked silently beside him not even saying a word. A yell came from the female reporters and a rise of questions began to be shouted again. Yuki afraid they had turned on Tohma and were going to jump him whipped around. They were shouting at the second elevator doors. Almost into the elevators Tohma grabbed Yuki and tried to pull him into them to take them to his office.

"Can we get a shot of the happy couple!?"

"Shuichi stand next to Yuki!"

"Shuichi will Yuki be accompanying you on the American tour?"

Yuki turned his head in the shouting direction to catch a glimpse at his Shuichi but the crowd had swarmed the Bad Luck crew. The only people visible was K, Sakano and the top of Hiro's head, the two other members lay hidden behind those damn reporters. He tried to push himself passed the cameras and shouting but for a third time he felt a yank at his sleeve. Looking back at Tohma he saw him shake his head.

He was denying **him **the right to go to Shuichi. Angered Yuki tore through the crowd, wanting even more to see Shuichi. He spotted the little singer's bubbly hair jumping to get a glimpse of the writer. Hiro franticly tried to pull Shuichi toward the door but Yuki was gaining on them. They were so close to each other. Yuki could almost reach out and grab Shuichi's hand.

K's big head jumped in front of him so suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Out of my way!" His scruffy voice growled at the manager.

"I'm sorry if you need something from Bad Luck or any of its members please I need you to call and schedule a meeting."

This was it; the anger had boiled to a steaming point. The whole world was against him, they were closing in and the only person he actually wanted to see was being dragged away to another country. His fist tingled a bit before it came up and knocked Bad Luck's manager, and his smug smiling face, onto his back. He was going to beat the living shit out of this man.

Screams and yells all around him but he would not stop. He heard a familiar voice, Tohma's, call out for the security guards. They rushed up and it took no less than three men to drag Yuki to his feet and away from Mr. K but not before he got some good licks in and Mr. K had gotten his fair share of punches as well.

Tohma pointed the guards to instead of escort Yuki out they should take him to his office. Craning his head as far as was possible while being held in such an awkward position he caught Mr. K holding a bleeding nose while pushing a frantic Shuichi out of the building.

The damn reporters were having a smorgasbord at the uproar and Tohma was not pleased. Yuki caught an angry statement as they boarded the elevators.

"Now those fuckers will never leave."

As they reached his office the president calmly murmured obscenities under his breath and when the security guards had threw Yuki into the room and the doors of Tohma's office had been closed the shouting began anew.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Tohma's normal docile voice became a quivering mess as anger took hold.

Yuki tasted the blood from a broken lip and aggressively spit it onto the floor to Tohma's disgust before responding.

"I think I have the right to talk to my lover if I want to. Don't you think so?"

"Lover!?" Tohma spat back. "If you want to call a cheating dog your love…" Tohma had said the wrong thing. Yuki grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him close.

"Don't you ever call him anything, do you hear me!?"

The frightened face became enflamed again.

"If you don't want to accept the truth that's your problem but it doesn't change the truth, does it?"

He pulled himself out of the death grip and soothed his reddened wrist as Yuki rounded on him.

"What would you have of me?"

"Common sense because it seems I'm the only one here that has any."

Rolling his eyes Yuki began towards the door.

"Where are you going? No, I'm not done with you."

He continued to make his way to the door not wanting to listen to Tohma anymore.

"He doesn't love you anymore!" As much as Yuki did not want to listen to his possessive brother-in-law the words stopped him, his hand on the knob.

"You know where he was last night, don't you?" The words stung somewhere deep in Eiri's chest.

"How do **you** know where he was?" He could not help ask as much as his head was telling him to leave as quickly as possible; Tohma knew how to manipulate him. Sighing deeply Tohma looked down his arms folded across his chest.

"I know because I went by Ryuichi's house last night and… found them together." Even before the last word left his mouth Yuki had left slamming the door horribly behind him. Shaking his head Tohma looked at the spot where his beloved had just stood and felt a deep shame.

"I'm going to regret this later aren't I?"

The silence did not respond to his question as it should but he wasn't listening for the silence.

"Tohma you did the right thing. This way you and I get exactly what we want. You'll get your love and I will finally get mine." Coming out from the adjacent room where he had been silently listening Ryuichi wore a smile of accomplishment.

How do like them apples? I really enjoyed this chapter and it's just going to get better! Thank you again to everybody who commented but I especially want to thank Anonymus who commented a while back and actually got me back into writing because I think if it hadn't been for that person I would have barely started thinkin about writing this chapter, lol. Anyways thanks comment and I will be back soon with another chapter soon. ;D


	10. Icarus' Savior

I am ashamed at myself. I have left my fans in the rain without a bone. I will take any punishment you wish to present upon me! I will totally be honest with you folks I had completely forgot about this story last summer and I feel bad. For this most anticipated chapter (I think) I will try not to divulge from so I will say no more, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Icarus' Savior

Ryuichi could not stop laughing as he stared at the newspaper in front of him. The front page had a big, bold title reading,

"**Writer Puts down the Pen and Picks up His Fists**"The picture below was what had Ryu in was the perfect shot of Yuki just as his fist hit Bad Luck's manager.

Things were falling into place and he could not have been happier. He knew Yuki was a force to be reckoned with but that ego of his was finally paying off for Ryuichi. His rash personality was so predictable it didn't take much to push him. He was losing it and all it would take is that anger to turn towards Shuichi and Ryuichi would step in like a knight in shining armor.

Flying through the clouds, he was on the plane Tohma had scheduled for him, the glint of the sun shining intensely through the window. It was thanks to Tohma that his plan had gotten off to such a great start. With the little lie he blatantly told the writer it would only be a matter of time before Yuki goes off the deep end in regards to Shuichi. Yuki will surely come after Shuichi but by the time he thinks of chasing after his love it will all be too late. Ryuichi grinned at his Kumagoro.

"You know why it will be too late? Right Kumagoro!? Because Shuichi won't be his love anymore." His voice became melancholy.

"He shines too brightly to be held down by that monster."

Looking out over the ocean he thought of the story of Icarus. Even with the warnings from his father, from someone who knew him better, he defied the calls and flew ever closer to the killer sun. The sun that wanted to take away that which held Icarus high and made him shine. Ryuichi became angered at the sun as he looked out the window. He thought, you were jealous of his glorious shine so you enticed him with your grander and he came flying. His wax wings melted and he plunged into the cold waters below. Disgusted Ryu looked away from the Atlantic and away from the sun. Putting his head in his hands he closed out the light.

_Shuichi won't plummet to his death!_

"I won't let that happen." He whispered harshly. "I'm here now." He whispered to Kumagoro. "There's no need to worry. I will catch you." He sat there holding Kuma for a long time imagining it to be the pink fluff of hair. The engines rumbled softly beneath him as the plane began its decent.

It was now just a matter of time. Soon his feet would be back on American soil and as the land gradually came back to him, after such a long and arduous journey, so did the elusive happiness. One more road block had been taken care of. Yuki was out of the picture that just left Bad Luck to deal with.

He squeezed Kumagoro ever so close to his body. They would never let him get close to Shuichi. No one posed a bigger threat than Mr. K. _He can ruin everything I've been striving for._ He chuckled to himself before saying pretty loudly to his plushy

"Luckily he'll have to back down once he sees we were meant for each other, isn't that right Kumagoro?!" The lady sitting in the row across from Ryuichi turned and raised her eyebrow. Ryuichi was sitting by himself talking to a stuffed bunny. Sticking the headphones in one ear she tried to ignore this strange man and concentrate on the music. He really didn't care because he would finally be with Shuichi and nothing would come between them. Not Yuki, not even K.

Looking out the window a solemnity passed over him and he became sad. _Am I doing the right thing?_ He was acting like a child and he knew it. He was treating Shuichi like a toy. His and nobodyelses; a selfish child that had just learned the word **mine**.

"No, no that's not true."He whispered to himself.

"I love him and he loves me. He deserves to have a choice." But he wasn't giving him a choice he was forcefully deciding for Shuichi what was best for him without taking into account his feelings on the matter.

"He must have the same feeling as me he just has to." He thumped the armrest causing a slight pain to flow through his arm. A lady came on the PR system to announce they had arrived at their destination.

It was such a good feeling to be back to the place he could never forget. As much as Japan was his home America would be the place to crash for the weekend. A limo driver awaited him ready to take him where he needed to go. First and foremost lunch, it was midday and he could already taste a big hamburger with everything on it. The way only New York knew how to make it. Telling his driver the restaurant he wanted to go he jumped into the limo head first, he was so excited.

He and Kumagoro sat their eyes toward heaven watching the skyscrapers above. The radio was on and a certain word caught his attention.

"The famous Japanese band Bad Luck will be in select cities around the country for their first American tour. " He smiled at how fast Bad Luck's popularity had soared. "The new rage for Japan is slowly infecting people of all ages here in America."

The voice of a teenage girl came through the speakers. "I just love them they are all so cute, I just can't wait to get their autographs."

The radio hostess came back on. "The latest controversy over the orientation of the singer is stirring the masses. Outcries of indecency from parents who slowly learn the singer's present lover is the critically acclaimed Japanese romance writer, Eiri Yuki, who sweeps women off their feet. Nothing though it seems can stop the hordes of girls from flocking to..."

Droning out the radio host he laid back his mind thinking over the statement. Deep down, he was still a bit jealous of Shuichi's fame. He knew that right now he could still beat Shu when it came to CD sales, but Ryuichi was at the end of his road. That was one of the reasons why he kept reinventing himself so he could continue to be new and relevant. He wanted the world to know him. He loved the fame. Shuichi had just begun so it would only be a matter of time before he surpassed Nittle Grasper and shine more than anyone would ever imagine.

He would only grow brighter as I fade into the dim, he sadly thought. Picking up his plush he asked Kuma's opinion.

"What do you think Kumagoro?"Making a high pitched voice his toy talked to him.

"I think everything is turning out well for you Mr. Ryuichi! You're so great and smart there is nothing that can stop you."

"And don't you forget it!" He responded in his normal voice before hugging the doll with love as if it were another human.

That made him think of Shuichi. Looking down at his hand he remembered holding Shuichi in his apartment. That warmth had flowed through these fingertips he thought. Raising his hand he touched his fingers to his lips and memories flared into his mind. He kissed Shuichi with these lips and was not rejected that was proof enough was it not? Deep down Shuichi knows that they are meant for each other and with that thought Ryuichi hushed all his doubt.

He would meet Shuichi here in this big city and they would be together no matter what.

After lunch his first stop was XMR. A visit with a certain someone would be just what he needed to cement his plan.

* * *

For most of you who have been keeping up with this story I thank you all and this time I will not promise that I will have the next chapter out at a certain date but I will say this, on my word, "I will not let my fans down and will think of you more. Chapters will be a top priority and I will not lack on the story but for me to do that I need time (I'm a Snail Writer). I will keep writing for you."

P.S. I will also be revising my precious chapters because I know you have had to put up with some bad grammar and spelling mistakes so I will fix them. I won't change the story so you don't have to read them over again, it's mostly for newer readers but that also means this new chapter has been thoroughly looked through for mistakes for my old fans. Thanks again, I love you all.


	11. The Truth is a Lie

All I'm going to say is my head is swimming with the next two to three ch. so of I don't get another 6 page paper to do for school I can focus on getting those out. I hope you guys like! I really like this chapter.

* * *

Ch. 11 :

The Truth is a Lie

Throwing himself into his work he avoided all calls, all knocks, all noise, all pain.

The pain from falling asleep in a hunched over position on his desk for short amounts of time. The pain from not having eaten for two days and the pain from the strain his eyes were incurring in the dark study. The blinds shut so tightly it blocked out the world from his sight. He didn't want to be in the world. The world was cruel and unfair.

He preferred his fairy tales. They were bullshit but they never tried to hide it. Instead of labeling the books as novels they were what they were, romantic made up stories. Women knew that when they read these books. They weren't holding a mirror up to their lives they were reading something made up, a place where you could love freely and without consequence.

The world on the other hand liked to mask it's ugliness with hope. It was a joke leaving you empty after using every drop of love you had left.

He was content with living here within his lies if it meant never having to leave. He looked at the blinking line on the laptop. After almost nonstop writing he was exhausted. His mind could barley function anymore. He needed sleep but he could not bear to sleep in his empty bed, or lay on a couch that still held Shuichi's smell because it only hit that Shuichi was probably never coming back.

Tohma's words had hurt him so.

"He doesn't love me anymore." The words escaped on a whisper. They sounded like such a blatant lie.

These past years he had heard his lover say those words so many times they could not be erased by his brother-in-law's statement. But it wasn't that simple was it. If only he could speak to Shuichi one last time. He needed to hear the truth because at this moment it all seemed like a lie. The past few days had felt like a lie that was haunting him. The phone call with that Ryuichi Sakuma felt like a lie too but the truth was trying so hard to sink in.

He did as I told him, thought Yuki. He went back to that man as if on cue! He comforted him a way I could never, Tohma saw them together. He could not wait to jump into another man's bed! He slammed the keys to his laptop.

No, I ran him away. I kicked him from my sight like some sort of dog and I ignored his pleas. He went away because I told him to like always it's my fault. He ended up in that mans dirty grasp. I've only ever wanted to save him from suffering my lack of love but it always ends up with me hurting him more and more each time. I don't deserve to know him, to be in his very life. Maybe it's better he stay away from me.

This room was probably the only room that held the least memories of Shuichi but even here he could not stop thinking about him. He had driven him out of this room so many times that being alone in here felt as if it was just another day. It pained him to think of that.

Soon Shuichi would call to say he was leaving for work, or knock to see if he should order something for dinner. He could almost hear the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Turning towards the door he waited and sure enough a frantic knock came through the wood.

His heart stopped. Had this all been a dream. Have I been asleep in front of my computer, nightmares plaguing me?

Tentatively standing the knocks became faster and louder. He was sure it was Shuichi coming to make sure I got some sleep with him, so he doesn't have to sleep alone. The warm bed is calling us to sleep and all I have to do is open the door. But he was frightened. He heard his name being called and that made him want to see the boy even more. Reaching the door he pulled it open bracing himself for an impact. The lights from the living room flooded the room and he was blinded.

The loss of sight caused him to panic. Calling out his lovers name to steady himself he reached out an arm. He met a small frame and pulling it towards him he embraced the boy with all his strength.

"Shuichi! Never leave me again." As the light returned to his eyes, he heard the voice of his brother-in-law.

"I would never leave you!" Looking at the man in his arms he did not see the familiar tuft of pink hair but a solemn pair of eyes below a blond head of hair. Crushed by the sudden realization he pushed the man away and tried to close the door. Again the world sucked what little hope that lay latent in his heart and sucked it out of his very soul.

"Eiri!" Tomah barged into the room anyway.

"Are you okay; I've been trying to call you for two days now. I came by twenty times but you never answered the door!" His face was filled to the brim with worry." A rush of emotions filled Yuki and he did not want his brother-in-law to be here. Sitting back down in the arm chair he began lighting a cigarette to calm his throbbing head before responding.

"That's because I don't want to talk to **you**!" The emphasis on the last word shot like a bullet from his mouth. He saw Tohma's face contort to anger.

"I've been worried about you!"

"Does it look like I care!?" Yuki spat. Tohma crossed his arms staring blatantly at Yuki.

"You're still hung over that little brat, I get that but you have to get over it! He's not com... " Tohma almost didn't see him move out of the chair but he did. Running him up against the wall he threatened.

"What did I tell you about calling him things?"

"You call him a brat all the time." His voice full of contempt, Tohma's eyes barely slits he dogged his irrational brother in law down.

"You have no right to call him that!" Yuki's hand slammed the wall before turning on the spot.

"I want you out."

"But Eiri..."

"No! I said out. If you ever want me to speak to you, ever again, I would advise you to leave." Tohma would not have it.

"You need to open your eyes. I will not have you kill yourself in this pitiful place for someone who doesn't even matter!"

"NOW!!!" The room felt shaken with the word echoing through the house.

"Eiri" Tohma's voice was small, it was pleading, somewhere it sounded sincere and in a way like Shuichi's sincerity. Yuki turned to watch him.

"I'm sorry." His gaze down, Tohma tried to formulate words but he was having trouble. As if his mind was trying to debate the words that would come out of his mouth. Facing Yuki his eyes glinted a bit.

"I'm so very sorry you're going through this, I never wanted any of this for you. I want you to be happy, that's all."

"If you left now that would make me very happy." The words were blunt as Yuki took a drag of his cigarette. Tohma's eyes closed and Yuki was sure he saw tears flow down his cheek.

"Fine!" Finally fed up with this irrationality Tohma stormed away. The door slammed effectively leaving Yuki once again alone.

He was tired. Shuichi was gone. That was that. The past was cemented, the future foggy and he could not think anymore.

Lowering himself to the ground he lay on the cold floor, his aching back thanking him after being in such an uncomfortable position for such a long time. Taking long soothing drags of his cigarette it came to an end. His cell phone rang. He saw it vibrating on the table top but he was too lazy to want to go pick it up. Wanting to take another drag of his cigarette he noticed it was finished. His pack and lighter lay next to the phone. Sitting up he grabbed the phone and saw the words "Brat's Friend" blinking wildly.

The world was so cruel. No matter what he did it kept reminding him of his lover and the pain of his absence. As much as he wanted to ignore it there was still hope in his heart that Shuichi would be on the other line. The world kept trying to crush this hope but it was still there. Helping to keep him the little sanity he had left.

Answering the phone he heard Hiro's voice on the other end.

"Yuki?"

"What do you want!?"

"I didn't think you would actually answer the phone." His voice was somewhat relieved.

"If you're going to waste my time I don't want to hear it!" His voice gruff he was ready to hang up.

"Wait, wait! Please. I just... I need to talk to you about Shuichi." There was a long bit of silence as each party listened for the other's words. Hiro finally tentatively talked first.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"I need to know what happened. Shuichi isn't talking but a few words that you will never take him back. I'm worried about him. I've never seen him this upset before. I'm starting to think that bringing him over here for this dumb tour was K's worst idea ever."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything! Please, I just want to know the full story because I'm lost. I don't want to believe you ran my friend out alone in the rain. I don't want to believe he went and sle.... and was with Ryuichi. I want to know, no I need to know what happened that night."

* * *

I feel really good about this chapter and Im trying to keep focused. I keep getting stuck on small details like for an upcoming chapter (hope im not divulging to much XD) travel times between Tokyo and New York! If I totally get that wrong later please correct me. Im trying to keep it as realistic as possible. None of that Shuichi falling out of an airplane shit, lol. Thanks to all who reviewed like I always say it really helps me actually write because if no one reviews I feel like nobody is actually reading this so thanks again to, db and Sonata Hirano and Truckehat52 you guys fuel this writing machine. That is all until next time!


	12. The Pieces Move In front of the Queen

Yo, my little readers I hope this chapter will kick start the story into motion I don't have much to say other than I want to write something else. I'm not going to abandon this story as I'm determined to finish it but I have another idea for a Gravitation story and I kind of want to work with getting that off the ground. I won't divulge much on the other story I've been thinking up cause it's still in the conceptual stages but just to warn some out their it will be an AU (alternate universe) because it will be a crossover. With what? You may ask but I won't tell yet. You will have to wait and see or hound me until I crack and spill the beans. Either way can get you an answer XD, OK ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 12 -

The Pieces Move into Place In front of the Queen

"Anything! Please, I just want to know the full story because I'm lost. I don't want to believe you ran my friend out alone in the rain. I don't want to believe he went and sle.... and was with Ryuichi. I want to know, no I need to know what happened that night."

He gripped the phone tightly in his hand, his knuckles turning white. The jet lag had left everybody exhausted but Hiro's worried mind would not let him sleep.

The silence on the other line allowed him to hear the soft breathing coming out of the hotel bedroom. Both Fujisaki and Shuichi were out cold and he was glad. He didn't want anybody to find out he was talking to Yuki.

They had all decided that Shuichi would snap out of his melancholy if left away from Yuki long enough because it had always worked in the past. Yet all this misinformation was getting to him. He wanted to know the full story. The whole plane ride over Hiro had tried to get his friend to talk to him but he was too upset and kept spouting the same words.

"He'll never forgive me, Hiro! Not this time. He'll never love me again!"Then he would lapse into silence his face grave in contemplation.

After arriving at the hotel, Fujisaki and Shuichi quickly headed to sleep while Sakano, his nerves still on edge, decided to go get a drink downstairs in the lounge with K.

He was alone and it was late in the city that never slept, exactly what he needed.

Nothing made sense. He wanted things to go back to the way they had been in the past. It saddened him to think this way but he wished they had never signed with NG. Their lives would be simpler. In the silence from Yuki's muteness Hiro felt a great hatred forming. Things had gone wrong somewhere and being human Hiro naturally blamed himself.

_If only I'd been there. _

_If only I had protected him. _

_If only I had stopped Shuichi from going to New York._

_If only I had beaten Yuki to a pulp.  
_

_If only I had left Bad Luck. _

_If only I had become a doctor. _

_If only I had never let him cheat off my tests. _

_If only I had never learned to play the guitar. _

_If only I had been the one to fall for Shuichi._

_If only I had never met Shuichi. _

His heart gave a jump at his thought and he thanked god he heard Yuki's breathing on the other end as it snapped him back to reality. Yuki was still on the other line yet he was not speaking. It was getting on his nerves that his head was raging with awful thoughts and Yuki was able to relish in silence. Anger consumed him.

"Tell me something!" He shouted his patience running out.

"Ryuichi Sakuma is a bastard." The phrase was soft and without emotion as if he was spouting fact. "If Shuichi ever loved me he would not have gone to him." Hiro's eyes widened a bit with realization.

"So he was with Ryuichi."

"He called me from Shuichi's phone. He told me quite bluntly that Shuichi was asleep in his bed."

"Why would Shuichi do that? He had no reason to be at Ryuichi's apartment. What did you do to him!?" His voice was laced with poison as he spoke. Leaking through the phone to hopefully infect a man Hiro had always despised.

"I told him to leave." Hiro had expected Yuki to be angry but his voice sounded defeated. Had he given up?

It was strange. This wasn't Yuki. Yuki was brash and got what he wanted at anybodies expense. This man on the other line was a beaten man who was at the end of his rope.

"I never deserved him in the first place. If he wanted to be with Ryuichi he should go back to him, so I kicked him out." The voice on the phone became almost faint. "And then he was gone."

"That's where K found them." Hiro repeated what K had told him as he laid his head in his hand."I didn't want to believe it."

"If that's what he wants who am I to stop him!" The anger was so sudden it startled Hiro.

"I protected him from that bastard after he dared to lay his dirty hands on him."

"What!?" Hiro's responded his mind racing. This was turning into some sort of T.V. drama and yet it was all real.

"Tell that little brat to tell you all about the famous Ryuichi Sakuma assaulting him. I bet he'll open his stupid little mouth about his damn idol!" Hiro's gaze looked upon the slightly open door where his friend was fast asleep. He was sad and angry. Everybody was letting Shuichi down; his idol, his manager, his friends and even his lover. Then why?

"That doesn't make any sense he would not have slept with Ryuichi just because you told him to." The thoughts in his head became vocal as did the hatred. He was going to show Yuki why he hated him so much.

"Have you no respect for him. He has only ever said he loves you. How dare you take his love lightly. He has given you more than you could have ever given him in return. He has even protected you better than you have ever protected him. Drying your tears when his have filled a river. Have you not paid attention to him these past years he's been with you!? He doesn't love lightly! He's not some whore who goes to the person who will give him love for the moment. If he was he would have left you a long time ago!"

His voice had gotten progressively louder as the thoughts spewed from his mouth. "Maybe he is better away from you and all the bastards in Tokyo. You, Tohma and Ryuichi should all leave him be! He has no need for your twisted views on love!"

When he realized he had been screaming he became frightened. The others would have surly heard his passionate outburst, he thought. Yet the suite was quiet. The only sounds came from his own intense breathing.

Yuki's voice was again low but it didn't sound defeated anymore. Instead he sounded scared.

"Then ask him yourself and have him tell you if he would so easily throw me away." They had ended up right back where the conversation started. Tired Hiro leaned back on the sofa.

"I already told you he won't talk to me; he doesn't want to talk to anybody."

Again the silence was deafening and Hiro was sure this time Yuki had hung up the phone. He let a sigh of frustration out before deciding to just get some sleep when he heard it. It was the sound of Yuki's voice. It was different. It sounded like him, no sadness or fear behind it, just him.

"Then I'm going to have to go ask him myself aren't I?" A click ended their conversation for good this time.

"Yuki! Yuki!" His mind frantically thought, is he really coming! Hurriedly he redialed the number but no matter how many times he tried the same voice came on telling him nicely to leave a message.

He had done it. K would surely kill him if he found out Yuki was coming on his account. Not only that but this whole situation had probably just gotten ten times worse.

He just wanted Shuichi to be happy, was that too much to ask? He needed to know the truth so that he could know how to work on putting his friend back together, but he knew he had just made things worse for everybody. He heard the click of the door as a pair of drunken men walked in.

"and I says toim, you know wha you cando with your contract? You cans shove it up.... oh good evening Hiroshi-san!" Sakano was being supported by a wobbly K who was probably just as drunk.

"What're yu still doing up?" Before he could say a word K spoke up loudly.

"He's probably talking to his girlfriend." His slurring wasn't as bad Sakano's but his attitude totally showed how drunk he was. He started making kissing sounds and hugging Sakano. Sakano played along his voice shrill while imitating what he thought a woman sounded like.

"Oh Hirooooooo. I lobe yooooou!" Their insatiable laughter was going to wake up the whole floor.

"You guys should be the ones in bed." He said disgusted. Hiro took his phone and stalked to the bedroom where he tried to put his mind to rest.

Something big was going to explode right in all their faces if they weren't careful. K knew this.

* * *

Hiro gone into the darkness he looked at the gloomy room. His cargo was still laughing with quiet giggles so he dumped him on the couch. Sakano passed right out from so much alcohol in one night. K sat on the floor next to the sofa listening to Sakano's drunken snores.

All of Bad Luck finally lay resting.

He was happy and at the same time he knew something big was going to hit and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he really could do tonight was make sure they slept well to face the storm's final surge when it came tomorrow.

He almost felt useless. He rested his head up against the couch and held his gun tightly in his right hand. His sleep tonight would be light and restless but it would allow the others to have a good night's rest at his expense, it was the least he could do.

Before he knew it, it was morning. As the night came to a close he had almost not noticed time had sped up. Time was never on his side. K was weary of it all. He wished they could all sleep through all these trials and tribulations and wake up with everything solved.

He chuckled rubbing his forehead with his hand. What would his wife say if she heard him now, he thought.

_Where would the fun be if he didn't get to use his guns once in battle?_

Smiling he took a glance at his phone. 5:59 it was time to get people up. They all had a long day ahead of them and a head start wouldn't hurt.

Just then he heard the door burst open. Reflexes sharp as ever he was up and over the couch guns armed and ready pointed at a....playgirl bunny!?

"Hello Mr. Winchester!"

* * *

Rage stood with a bazooka resting on her small form as Bill loyally stood beside her his own revolver covering K. Her eyes a blaze behind her glasses she laughed loudly before lowering her weapon.

"We don't have to fight K. We just stopped by to say hello." She craned her neck around trying to glimpse into the darkened room, the only light flooding in from the hallway.

"It looks to me like you stopped by to say hello and shoot down helicopters." He said his eyebrow arching at her weapon now lazily resting by her side.

Again she laughed loudly.

"Put down your weapon, K! I mean you no harm." Both he and Bill re-holstered their guns at the small woman's command.

"There you go now don't we seem like a big happy family!" She happily caught both men by the necks and brought them in for a big hug.

"What do you want?" K angrily pushed the unwanted gesture away. Behind him he heard a hoarse voice.

"Who's that K? If I didn't know any better I'd say it's Rage but she's not our representative at XMR this time around." Sakano's head appeared as it came up from behind the sofa. His eyes red when he turned to look at K they immediately bulged at the sight of the small woman.

"Hello Sakano!" She waved innocently.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His outburst made her frown.

"I didn't know you guys despised me that much. I know who would like to see me right now!" Her exclamation made K jump in front of her to block her path. Slipping passed him she ran into the darkened bedroom. Trying to stop her from disturbing Shuichi K was caught from behind by the royal lap dog.

"Don't try to resist or I will break your neck." Surprised by such seriousness K simply flipped him over onto the ground to get rid of any cockiness but Rage was already in the next room.

She saw a sleepy form sitting up in the dark. A mess of bed head hair and she knew that was Shuichi. Like a cat she prepared her body for a pounce and before the small form could say anything she was on him happily hearing his screams for help. The lamp on the bedside table was suddenly turned on and she could finally see there were actually two beds in this room.

In the one next to the one she was on Hiro and Shuichi stared confused at what they saw. A crazy Rage in a bunny outfit sat on top of poor frightened Fujisaki. Getting off Bad Luck's youngest member she bowed apologetically before turning to a wide red eyed Shuichi.

"Shuichi, welcome back to New York!"

* * *

Oh ho ho! When I started this I wasn't even going to include Rage but she is necessary now... at least I think she is :D. Anyway you guys are great with reviews and I need them to survive!!!! Ok that was exaggeration but they are accepted and wanted for an aspiring writer like myself so thank you DarkMetalAngel of Destruction for reviewing. Thank you for reading and the next story I will work on so I don't know when the next chapter for Omens will be out. Bear with me I will not let my fans down! ARIGATO!


	13. Intertwined Marionettes

I don't have an excuse for my lapses in updating all I can say is I want to finish this story. If you guys continue with me cool if not too bad but I'm going to finish it sooner or later XD I won't say anything else.

Chapter 13 - Intertwined Marionettes

* * *

_How long has it been and how long will it last?_

She had promised herself that she would not let those thoughts affect her again but try as she might they always made her breath a little harder.

She had, up until now, reverted to her old self. She was young and pretty and time had to be spent on more productive things than self pity. Judy was so fond of keeping her close like a surrogate mother. Rage did not regret those actions, but on some level the effect of seeing her old crush caused her to think of things Judy and her father would rather she not.

Her independence was something she had so childishly believed was what her father and Judy allocated to her. When Shuichi fell into her lap she realized the only person who had a say in her future was herself. That's why she went against her father and against all reason to follow the taken.

Was she wrong?

Her father would like to tell her so. To tell her that the pain she felt at the blatant rejection was proof enough that everything she had fought for was wrong but she knew differently.

After departing from the one-sided love affair her broken will had been repaired by the people who she had so desperately tried to escape and things had gone back to normal. She took her father's challenges personally and tried to exceed them. She and Judy were back to being best of friends. Watching favorite shows together and attending social events hand in hand.

All that had happened in Tokyo and everything that had occurred on her own New York streets had been stricken from the record and peace fell upon the inhabitants of XMR.

All was as it should be.

But like so many before her she realized that after Shuichi there could be no peace. A restlessness that could not be placed began to flutter in her heart. Things were not as perfect as her people made it out to be. Things had changed and Rage wanted out. She did not know how or when but her mind had begun to try and find ways to become truly independent of Judy, of her father and of her fragile little heart. And as if answering her prayer personally, God put Shuichi across her path once more.

This was the chance she was waiting for because like a catalyst Shuichi would allow her to place her escape. He brought out her rebellious side. As much as she regretted not being the object of his affection she could deal with the fact that he brought out a part of her she was actually proud of.

That's why it probably hurt to see him this way.

They had just left XMR together. The rest of the world lay behind them and their future was right in front of them but there was not even a smile from Shuichi. He looked different from the broken man that had traversed the seas not so long ago yet he was lost. He seemed like he was lost somewhere on the Atlantic trying desperately to grasp on to stable land. Even sitting small in the passenger's seat he almost fell into himself. The world just passed by the window so unnoticed by the young man. Rage was in such an unnatural position.

Rage had thought that the hardest part of today was going to be getting Shuichi away from his band mates and yet it turned out to be pretty easy. Hiro had practically shoved Shuichi out of the conference room and into her arms.

"_Just take care of him and keep your eyes open."_

K had been less than thrilled at this piece of advice and wanted to do differently with the singer. Before he could say anything though, Hiro stopped him. Leading the blond gunman into the conference room he stated quite pleased with himself.

"_He needs some time away from all the bureaucratic stuff. Let him have some fun in the city before the real work begins." _

She felt guilty for a second before that voice rang in her ears once again. He had guaranteed her freedom if she could do this one simple job. She could not have backed down then or now.

Her foot slowly squeezed the brake pedal and the car came to a smooth stop at a red light. Feeling uneasy she turned to her silent companion. She was surprised to see those sparkling eyes staring back at her.

"What!?" She knew she had sounded startled but she could not adjust her voice.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He didn't sound sad. It was a straight and sincere query. Was he always this perceptive? She turned back to the blurs crossing in front of her, her hands fidgeting on the wheel.

"I'm not angry at you for what happened, if that's what you're asking." The words came out harsher than she would have liked.

"I'm sorry." He looked away with the apology trying to suddenly catch up with the world that he so enjoyed.

"For what!?" Again her voice was loud and a little shaky as if she didn't mean a word that she was saying. But she did. She had never been angry with him. She had always loved him. That's why it hurt to listen to this and that's why her voice quivered with emotion.

"For ruining your life. God knows I've ruined others just as bad."

"Excuse you?" She crossed her hands across her chest. The cars behind her angrily beeped their horns. Uncrossing them savagely she jolted the car with a slam to the accelerator. Shuichi dug his hands into the seat. He had been so surprised by the screeching of the car he had closed his eyes. Now Rage was angry.

"Are you saying my life is a mess?"

"No.... I just..."

"Just what?" She turned her whole head towards Shuichi taking her eyes off the road.

"Just that I've caused a lot of unnecessary problems and.... Rage! Car! Car! CAR!"

The warning threw her back into the real world. Looking back at the road she saw the back of a very nice Mercedes. As stress relieving as it would have been to slam into it she decided against it. At the last minute the car swerved into the right lane and turned heading furiously toward an unknown destination. Crisscrossing through traffic she held a smile as if this was the best fun she had had in a very long time. Shuichi watched scared for his life and yet it was so familiar. He could not stop himself from catching the infectious smile. They looked like two crazy bank robbers flying down the road with their loot spilling out the windows. She slammed the brakes causing the sound of burning rubber to fill the air. Had it not been for his seat belt Shuichi would have been thrown right out the window. Through harsh breathing Rage spoke.

"We're here." Shuichi looked out the window at the little Burger place they had stopped at confused.

"Where?"

"Lunch." Rage opened the door ready to get this over with before it became harder to finish, but with the fresh air rushed a flood of emotions with two almost silent words.

"Forgive me." So soft and yet it touched her ears like mist. She wanted to ignore it and hop out the door with all those happy feelings but they had been swept out faster than her frail heart could catch them again. With a soft thud she shut the door and looked ahead. She was angry and saddened but mostly she was frustrated. When she spoke she returned her hands to the steering wheel. Giving her something to squeeze.

"There's nothing to forgive. The faster you get that through your head the sooner you'll realize this world is bigger than you." She finally gathered the guts to look at Shuichi. His gaze was down upon his knee and his brows furrowed in contemplation. "Whatever has happened this time, whatever will happen when you walk out of my car, it's all tied in to a bigger picture. It may hurt now and it my scar for later but that's the thing isn't it? There's going to be a later whether you choose to actively participate in it or decide to wallow in your self pity." It felt so strange. Rage felt like she was talking to herself. This is what she had been trying to vocalize but was too afraid to say it aloud for fear it may be true. Shuichi stirred looking out the windshield up to the tall sky scrapers that towered over them.

"Things happen for a reason." He spoke softly with a voice that sent Rage's heart a flutter. He sounded like he had, not too long ago, when she so greedily tried to cage him for herself. Something inside was telling her to take Shuichi away. To back up and drive away to somewhere new. Somewhere that didn't know them and didn't have their lives planned out for them. Rage and Shuichi were the same. Tied together by their inability to escape the people that wanted to hold them in place and tell them a truth that was only true according to their twisted set a views.

"Thank you, Rage." He faced her and gently held her hand between his as the blood rushed into her cheeks. Before she knew it he was out the door. Shaking her head to throw off the fuzzy feeling, she began to panic. Things had just gotten harder. Almost tripping to get out of her car she opened her mouth to shout at the young man but it was too late. That voice appeared and she knew she had made a mistake bringing Shuichi here.

"Shuichi I've been waiting for you." Ryuichi Sakuma laughed softly. Peeking up over the roof of her car she caught the back of a pink head and sly smile gingerly appearing on Sakuma's face. Shuichi's voice, robbed of what tenderness it had before spoke almost cracked.

" Ryuichi what... I thought.... Why are you...?" Cutting off the incoherent sentence Ryuichi stepped closer to Shuichi.

"Speechless? Well you know what they say: all things happen for a reason."

* * *

I hope I caught Rage right. I always loved Rage because I think she represents the Yaoi fangirl and I just relate to her some. Anyway thank you for reading.


End file.
